If It Were Easy They'd Call It Tae Kwon Do
by SnarkyTheClown
Summary: Hermione's got an interesting after-school job that takes her squarely into the path of Remus Lupin. When things go awry, she's got to enlist his help to get life back to a normal sort of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so anyone who's read any of my other stories knows that I wrote this on a lark and decided to post it for the hell of it. Don't worry, you don't have to read anything else I've written to understand it.

I hope everyone enjoys this. It's not meant to be literary genius, so don't go in expecting lots of amazing insights into life, the universe, and everything. Please review me if you've got the time and inclination. I appreciate every single review I get.

I've got to do a quick thank you to J, without whom none of my stories would ever have been written or posted to begin with. Never get drunk and play poker at three in the morning with her. She'll win. Also, thank you to all the loyal reviewers on my other stories.

Okay, on with the show.

--Aimes

* * *

**_Smoke—_**

**_Paris_****_. Friday night. Three days at most. Full prep, target acquired and confirmed. _**

**_Target: Silas Zilner._**

**_My gift to you._**

**_Bonne chance._**

**_z.t._**

****

Hermione Granger read the text-messaged note on her cell phone and frowned. _How the bloody hell does he expect me to get out of school for this? It's a damned good thing I can forge mum and daddy's signatures…Silas Zilner…at last…_

She typed a quick reply and sent it, glad that she'd charmed her room to be able to receive satellite signals. When the confirmation screen popped up, Hermione smiled and tossed the phone into a drawer, which she locked and warded carefully. She pulled out her parents' stationery and wrote a quick request for excusal to London for the weekend, forging her parents' flourishing signatures at the bottom. _There, that should work. _Hermione sent the note to Dumbledore then pulled on her socks and shoes, grabbed her bag, and proceeded to class. _One day you will manage to get up early enough to eat breakfast. _She let out a mental snort. _Right after you cure cancer._

"Today you shall be brewing, or attempting to brew, the Polyjuice Potion. Instructions are on the board, you will turn into your partner. Try not to botch this one up, consequences can be…unpleasant." Snape looked pointedly at Hermione as he spoke. _Yeah, I'll unpleasant one up your ass, Professor._

"Is there a reason for your smirk, Miss Granger?" he hissed. He knew about the incident in her second year, though he'd never mentioned it to her. He was, after all, a potions master, and a fairly meticulous one at that. One tended to notice three persons' worth of supplies missing from one's store cabinet. A cabinet which, incidentally, had become much harder to break into if anyone had taken the time to notice. He was simply thankful he'd kept his personal supplies in his chambers. He had no doubt that Hermione could brew just about anything under the sun and he had no desire for any of it to end up in his morning coffee.

"I'm not smirking, I'm smiling sir, because it's a lovely day." _Nah, I'm smirking, asshole._ He raised an eyebrow and turned away. _Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, no, I thought I'd get detention just for **thinking** smart-assed comments, but hey, I'm not going to argue._

The owl was unexpected as it swooped in and dropped a note on Snape's desk. He read it and looked up.

"Miss Granger, report to Headmaster Dumbledore immediately. Longbottom, pair up with Malfoy and Zabini."

"Merde, what did we do to deserve that?" muttered Draco to Hermione.

"You were born," Hermione teased in a low whisper as she exited the room with her bookbag. Snape graciously ignored the banter. _He must be getting soft in his old age._

Hermione strolled to Dumbledore's office, running through supplies in her head. _Guns, ammo, throwing knives, boot dagger, cyanide, sodium penethol, what else? Oh, aspirin. You never know when you're going to have a headache._

She murmured the password and stepped onto the stairs as they spiraled towards the office. _Also need to pack a change of clothes and my makeup. Paris…the only club Zilner would be at is Mage. So…blue spiky hair, dark eye makeup, blue contacts, berry lipstick…black leather pants? Yeah, that would be good… Black boots, obviously. Dagger will fit better. Anything else? Oh, jewelry. Do I need jewelry? Yeah, I probably do._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the stairs stopped. She stepped out and walked towards Dumbledore, seating herself in one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk. _Bloody uncomfortable chairs too, if you ask me. All hard wood and no cushions or anything._

"Hello, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said kindly. "Toffee?"

She smiled her polite refusal even as she spoke. "Hello Headmaster. What can I do for you today?"

"I received a note this morning from your parents."

"Yes?" Hermione looked interested and vaguely confused.

"They've asked that you return home for the weekend. Is there any problem at home, Miss Granger?"

"No," now she really _was_ confused. "Why?"

"Well, this is the third time this year they've asked you to return home for the weekend. I was just concerned that there may be an underlying problem."

"No," Hermione said with a cheerful smile. "They're just starting to miss their little girl, I suspect. Actually, though, I think it's my Aunt Sarenna's birthday and I'm her favorite niece. She probably begged them to bring me. I haven't seen her in ages."

"I see. Well as long as there is no problem, you are permitted to leave immediately after classes finish this afternoon. We shall expect you on Monday before class begins. How lucky that their requests never coincide with your weekend duties as Head Girl." He studied her shrewdly.

"Yes, that is rather fortunate," she replied easily. _Fortunate indeed.__ Pretty sly for a man your age._

Hermione rose and left with a smile. Dumbledore watched her go with an inscrutable look.

Hermione returned to potions class just in time to get hit by Draco as Neville's cauldron exploded. Draco tackled her, bringing her down and shielding her with his body as potion came raining down.

"Try not to let any get in your mouth," he murmured by her ear.

"Wasn't intending to, genius." He tightened his grip on her body and she squeaked.

"Be nice," he chided.

"Sorry."

They struggled to their feet as Snape cast a cleaning spell. Neville had gotten some in his mouth and was beginning to resemble a furry troll.

"Go to the infirmary, Longbottom," Snape sighed irritably. "Is everyone else unharmed?"

They all nodded and murmured assent. Draco and Hermione went back to their desks. "Thanks, Draco," she said softly.

"Anytime," he replied just as softly.

"If you two wish to talk, you can do it in detention," Snape warned. Both shut up and hastily gathered their remaining things.

"Get out, all of you, before I'm forced to put us all out of our misery," Snape growled. Hermione grinned at him as she shouldered her bookbag and he shot her a wry, frustrated look. She strolled out of class with Harry and Ron, waving at Draco and Blaise as they broke off to go to Arithmancy. Since Voldemort's demise, there had been an uneasy truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well, uneasy for most. Hermione had made fast friends with many Slytherins and felt no trepidation whatsoever around them. Having to share living space with Draco Malfoy, she had become accustomed to the Slytherin way fairly quickly. She'd also worked in close quarters with Snape at one point, and while she wasn't overly fond of him, they had a functional working relationship. She no longer regarded him as the devil, in any case. She proceeded to History of Magic, sat down, and zoned out.

_So, where was I? Jewelry. No earrings…can't believe I lost those. Ring with anesthetic agent, necklace with camera…no, wait, that won't match the outfit. Plain necklace, then. Bracelet just because I like it and wristcuff with dragon for camera. There's a nice complete outfit. I think I'll be risqué and wear the hot pink undies, just because I can. Although blue would probably fit the theme better. Wow, planning's a pain in the arse. _History of Magic came to an end more quickly than she'd expected and so did her day. Instead of heading for dinner, Hermione ran up to her room. She pulled out everything on her mental list and shoved it all in her messenger bag. After a moment of thought she penned a hastily scrawled note for Draco in their shared common room and weighted it with some chocolate—bribe candy. Hermione had no idea how much Draco actually knew about her life on the side, but she didn't want to take any chances. She changed into flared jeans, sneakers and a Simpsons t-shirt and exited the castle.

She hit the edge of the grounds quickly and disapparated into the fading evening.

Remus Lupin exhaled slowly as he waited for the steps to the Headmaster's office to finish rising. It had already been a long day, from the moment he woke up and found he was out of anything even resembling food to the glorious instant when he slipped in a mud puddle on Hogwarts grounds, and the summons promised to make the day that much longer. His life had been a series of cleanup jobs since Voldemort had fallen, and it was getting tiresome. Though his best friends from school were now long dead, he had developed another circle of comrades. Remus Lupin was, after all, a very likable person. But despite his ever-growing friendships with people like Tonks and Bill Weasley, his more solitary, quiet nature had taken over. He worked alone, which suited him, and didn't really give much thought to the future any more. Remus had become a great believer that you end up where life intends you to be. Life and Albus Dumbledore.

He stepped into Dumbledore's office and sat silently, waiting.

"Ah, Remus, how nice of you to come. I have an assignment for you this weekend if you can manage," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"What kind of assignment?" asked Remus warily, shifting in the uncomfortable seat. His last assignment had gotten him three days in St. Mungo's and two more days of Tonks caring for him at home. Few of his possessions had survived and he wagered he came out with more bruises than he'd ever had in his life, and not all of them were from the Deatheaters. Tonks was a sweet girl but his survival instinct demanded that he question his future assignments more carefully.

"There are a couple of rogue Death Eaters apparently in Paris stirring up trouble. I need you to go there this weekend and assess the situation firsthand." Lupin nodded, tiredly acknowledging that this damned war would never end, though Voldemort was dead and most of his Death Eaters were in Azkaban.

"Is there anything else, Headmaster?" he inquired with as pleasant a smile as he could manage.

"No, not at the moment. The club is called Mage, and the Death Eaters are Cayne and Bellemorte. Do you need Severus to accompany you?"

"That won't be necessary. I recall them," Remus murmured grimly. "I should be able to handle them on my own, I think. I shall leave immediately and visit the club on Saturday night."

"Lovely," Dumbledore beamed. "Good day, Remus, and good luck."

Remus smiled halfheartedly as he left the office. There was trouble ahead. The werewolf in him could smell it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Stick with me, here. This chapter's a bit short, sorry, I've gone through three or four times trying to beef it up but…nothing.

So, as always, I own whatever you don't recognize and someone else owns the rest. And as usual I have no beta so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry.

Terrylove gets my very first super-quick reviewer award for this story. I've noted it before, but again: please realize that this story is not at all related to my others.

Draccy: Silas Zilner will indeed be explained in due time…keep reading and reviewing! Lil, nice to see ya. Hippiechick, glad I won't be updating without a review from you. Hand3, welcome to the new gig. Jayne, always happy to see your reviews. Nenharmen, thank you for that incredibly sweet compliment; I'll try not to disappoint.

Deus-ex-maria: good catch on the polyjuice. For my purposes I assumed it had an unlimited shelf life until you added the essence of whoever you're trying to become. After making that assumption, I then made the next logical jump that Snape would always have some pre-brewed stuff in storage, waiting to be used. I'm an economist masquerading as a writer—assumptions are my life's blood.

My new goal is to pass 100 reviews on this guy. Silly, but hey, gives me something to think about other than all the packing I haven't done.

Welcome back, everyone.

--Aimes

PS—I spontaneously got some ideas for a story that comes after 'Normal' and is in that family of stories…thoughts? I'll ask again later, but I'm just throwing it out now.

* * *

Hermione pulled on the black leather pants with a grunt. _Looks like you've gained a few pounds, Granger.__ Really have to lay off the fudge. _She walked to the full-length mirror and adjusted the blue, spiky wig she wore. She was in a hotel room in Paris, close to the airport. A stereo player blasted in the corner, but there was no one else on the floor and she knew no one on other floors would complain.

**We kiss the stars. We ride. We are. Your main desire. Your flesh. We are…cold we're so cold. We are…so cold we're so cold.**

Hermione moved her head to the beat and tapped her foot lightly as she dressed. A dark blue corset top that matched her wig wrapped around her torso and a long black leather duster jacket completed the look. _Fix eyeliner…darken lipstick…all the jewelry's on…knives, guns, alrighty. I'm a poster girl for an S&M magazine. Fantastic. _She took a moment to pull out a black folder and flip through it.

Upon arriving in Paris, she'd proceeded directly to the Gare de Lyon train station, where she accessed a locker that was kept in one of her many aliases. The usually-empty space had a black duffel bag in it, which Hermione picked up and took with her to her hotel room. Within the bag was a black folder with no label, the folder she was currently skimming, and Hermione had memorized the contents immediately. Not that it stopped her from going over the slim tome one last time. It contained everything there was to know about Silas Zilner, businessman and psychopath extraordinaire. _Although I know the important stuff from firsthand experience._

Also resting inside the bag was a thick roll of Euros, a Beretta handgun with a modified clip, and extra ammunition; all were hollow-point bullets. _Better to blow a hole in you with._ She filled her extra loader and fastened it onto one of her boots, checking that the dagger sheath was secure on her other boot. Hermione yanked on the boots quickly and picked up a set of keys. Before leaving the hotel she picked up the folder, lit it, and tossed it in the sink, careful to wave the smoke away from the detector. _Time to earn your paycheck, Granger._

Smoke walked out of the hotel, if it could be called walking. The night watchman stared openly at the sexy woman who prowled down the hall and out the door. She mounted a motorcycle without a helmet and took off. For a moment, he contemplated running after her and asking her to marry him. He shook it off and went back to his newspaper.

Smoke sped toward Rue de la Nuit, psyching herself up for the night's activities. _Cosy__ him up, get him to a hotel or a car, castrate and shoot him, go home. You might even get to take a bath and have a real nights' sleep before going back to Hogwarts._

Remus stared at his soup in a small pub in central Paris. It was squished between a MAC makeup store and a pharmacy, and catered exclusively to a magical clientele. He'd secured a room upstairs the previous afternoon and spent most of his time since then exploring Paris, specifically the area closest to the nightclub. He was searching for any reason that Cayne and Bellemort might be at that club in particular, and his search had come up empty. As far as he could tell, the club was owned by an aboveboard, if somewhat sleazy muggle businessman named Silas Zilner. It bothered him and he was now staring at his soup contemplatively as it rapidly cooled. He knew Silas Zilner in some capacity, but his brain refused to make the connection. He shrugged as he rose abruptly, leaving the half-eaten soup. He'd figure it out after he finished the job.

Lupin apparated outside the club clothed in an innocuous outfit. He wore black leather pants, boots that went up to his knees, and a button down green silk shirt, untucked and partially open over a black t-shirt. He privately believed that he was a bit…odd looking, however he would still be inconspicuous in a club like this, and a long black leather coat helped the look. Overall, he looked rather gothic…probably a good thing at a club like Mage, where normally dressed people were looked upon with suspicion and loathing. The club was in a small alleyway appropriately called the Rue de la Nuit. It was hidden in southern Paris and was crowded tonight.

Mage was fairly large considering its rather hidden location. The first floor was glass with colored lights flashing upwards and a large bar resting in the corner. Velvet couches and armchairs sat slightly raised and removed from the writhing bodies, reserved for elite guests and, of course, the owner. The second floor was glass-bottomed and marginally more subdued, populated mainly by individuals dealing for Ecstasy and Angel Dust. A typical underground club, overall, or as typical as one could be.

Remus walked into the club, took a seat at the bar, and requested a martini. He settled in, observing the group on the platform. Bellemorte and Cayne were sitting with nubile young French women in nearly nonexistent clothes, drinking copious amounts of Hennessey. They were drunk and overconfident and Remus immediately discounted them as a threat. A third man sat on an armchair adjacent to the couch on which they resided. Remus realized that he would be the most troublesome of the group. He had women on his arm but they did not distract him and he was clearly not drunk. He suspected that this was the infamous Silas Zilner.

A woman entered, and her appearance did not go unnoticed. She was alluring and she entered the room with supreme confidence and bearing. Lupin smiled.

"Now the fun begins," he muttered cryptically to himself. The bartender glanced at him but took no mind. There was no shortage of crazies in Paris, and they all came to Mage. The woman seemed to approach Lupin, cutting through the crowd rapidly. When she reached the bar, she ordered a cranberry and vodka.

"Nice to see you again, MS," she said in a low sultry voice, turning and leaning against the bar next to him. "Who're you here to play with?"

Remus said nothing but shrugged infinitesimally. _This is the third mission in as many months that he's shown up to. Looks like the criminal underworlds are beginning to intersect. Must be more careful. He might be able to ID me._

"Mmmm…nothing I like more than a mysterious stranger in a bar. Enjoy the show, honey." Her voice rolled in a melodious southern US accent.

She shot the rest of her drink and moved to the dance floor.

**Homeboy I came to party. Your girl was lookin' at me. She's a haggler, no, I'm not taggin' her but you don't want dem boys to come over and start askin' ya: whatcha wanna do? Shhh…Nothin'. Whatcha tryina do? Nothin'**

The woman began to dance to the music and her eyes locked on the man in the armchair. He motioned to her after a moment with an amused expression and she smiled as she went to him. _And the fun begins. Come to me, you little son of a bitch._ Smoke pulled him up and began to dance with him, never breaking eye contact. He snaked his hands around her waist, settling them on her ass. He squeezed and she grinned, grinding against him.

Unfortunately her exchange with Remus had not gone unnoticed. Bellemorte was fighting the haze of alcohol to figure out why the man at the bar looked so familiar. Suddenly he stood up and pulled out his wand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Smoke saw the wand and decided to screw her plan. _I'll never make it back to his bedroom to kill him quietly if this fiasco becomes violent._ She slid a knife into his gut with precision skill and he dropped to the floor, dead, body sliding out of the way of the curse fired towards Lupin. Hermione assessed the impending situation with irritation. _Bloody job.__ Could things go according to plan just once? Well, as Sensei Lissa always said: if it were easy they'd call it tae kwon do. Funny, that usually preceded a very painful practice session. _She caught a roundhouse kick squarely in the head and faltered. _And it looks like that will not be changing in the immediate future._ She turned and shot her assailant without preamble.

Remus, to his credit, had lightning reflexes. He was already off the barstool with his wand out and firing curses by the time the first curse hit the bar. There was a moment of silence then panic broke loose as patrons scrambled frantically to get out. Lupin looked over to see Smoke pulling her gun out and systematically cutting down the league of heavyweights that had entered from the back room. Zilner's enforcement team. She was dodging curses skillfully but more or less ignoring the wizards. _You can't do magic right now, Granger. Step back and do your job. He can handle himself._

Within twenty minutes, nearly all of the muggle criminals were on the ground dead or dying and only some stragglers, the four wizards, and Smoke remained. Smoke rose after being thrown to the ground and saw one of the wizards trying to escape. Lupin was engaged with Bellemorte. Smoke moved to intercept Cayne. He saw her at the last minute and threw one of her own knives. A moment to slow on the dodge, it lodged itself in her side.

"It's been a pleasure, Ms. Smoke. I'll give your sister your regards." He vanished. _My sister?__ What about my sister? Genes!_

She struggled to her feet and pulled the knife out, staunching the blood flow. She observed the battle between Remus and Bellemorte for a moment more before pulling out her gun and shooting Bellemorte in the head.

Remus was struggling to his feet as Smoke ejected her now empty clip and reloaded.

"Sorry about the fiasco, dear sir. However I must insist, Cayne is mine." She looked intensely at Remus. "I'll take care of it."

She turned and departed, stepping over bodies as she went.

Lupin stared after her.

"There's something familiar about her," he mumbled to himself.

He departed before the authorities arrived, disapparating from the street and apparating in Hogsmeade. As Lupin began to trudge back to Hogwarts, he sighed. He had known this would be a long night.

A/N: The first song's Cold by StaticX and I pulled it off the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack. The second song's Nothin by NORE and I just had it on a random c.d.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, everyone!

I _think_ Lil gets the super-quick reviewer award, but I can't really be sure. There's been no order to my reviews lately since some people are still finishing up 'Today I Woke Up and Saved the World' and moving on to this story.

So, Martino (who actually reviewed chapter one) and everyone else who loves Tae Kwon Do: About the title: I never intended to offend! It's actually an inside joke: my tae kwon do instructor and my jiu-jitsu instructor had a rivalry going way back when I was doing martial arts to hone my kickboxing skills (Muay Thai, woo hoo!). Well my jiu-jitsu instructor came up with this tagline to annoy the hell out of my TKD instructor: "if it were easy, they'd call it Tae Kwon Do." For four years afterward, whenever I even _thought_ about complaining about how bloody hard a move was, I'd hear that from my coach.

For the record, Tae Kwon Do is a difficult art (although I found kung-fu harder…so much more focus and intellect involved); you've got to be a freaking acrobat, and I broke many a toe with bad landings. But the line is forever burned into my brain and when I was trying to think of a title I started mentally bitching about how hard titles were and…well, you see where it went, right?

That said, I refuse to change the title a) because I like the anecdote behind it and b) because it was even implied that someone (or a group of someones) would get violent over something so stupid. Not to mention, Martino's probably not even reading this, he just wanted to state his righteous objection to the title. I don't accept feedback unless it's from somebody actually reading the whole damn thing. It's a bloody story title, get over it.

Joots and Hippiechick, glad you like it so far and always happy to see you. Hand3, you've caught the crazy inverted reviewing epidemic. Deus-ex-maria, thank you for reviewing! You're right, this fic's particularly fast-paced…I think it slows down a bit, but we'll see.

On with the show!

--Aimes

* * *

Remus woke up with a headache. He knew it was the result of hitting the bar when a spell had caught him off guard two nights before. All the same, he grunted in irritation when he got out of bed on Monday morning, sparing a brief thought for the blue-haired girl. She'd looked perturbed when Cayne spoke and had veritably sprinted out of the club. In all his previous encounters with her she'd always stopped to get what she'd come for or ensure that her target had been eliminated. Remus gave a mental groan as he saw the note on his nightstand and the irate owl tapping its talons beside it.

He gave the owl some bread with a ragged smile and read the note.

**Remus******

**I would like to see you in my office immediately, if it is at all possible.**

**--AD**

Reflecting on the fact that all of Dumbledore's requests were, in fact, orders, Remus got up, got dressed, apparated to Hogsmeade and trudged towards Hogwarts. He strode into the hallway towards the Headmaster's office. When the stairs had finally finished rising, he took his customary seat, mentally noting that he needed to bring a cushion next time. Chairs really were bloody uncomfortable.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, looking concerned. "I know you have completed your assignment and intended on having a much-needed rest, however Miss Granger never returned from her parents' house this weekend. Will you do me the great favor of fetching her?"

"Of course I will Albus, but do you think it's necessary?" Remus asked quietly. "Perhaps Hermione overslept or was unavoidably detained."

"Perhaps, Remus, however I have been concerned about Miss Granger for some time and would be reassured if you went to fetch her. I fear there is something she is not telling me about the situation at her parents' home. Your help will be appreciated greatly. I shall send Severus with you if you wish." Dumbledore fetched a map of Hermione's neighborhood as he spoke.

"That's not necessary. It does not take two grown men to fetch one seventh-year from muggle England." Remus replied with a smile, taking the map. "If it does, we're in greater trouble than anyone suspected." He left without further ado, leaving Dumbledore sitting ponderously.

Remus exited the castle and disapparated the instant he hit the edge of the grounds. He reapparated on a well-shaded lawn in the suburbs of London. Dumbledore had directed him to it and indicated it was where Hermione's home would be. There houses were far apart and there was a huge circular drive leading up to the house. Lupin emerged from the cover of the trees on the lawn and strode toward the house. The sooner he went and woke up Hermione, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

Remus rather liked Hermione, actually, though he was a bit grouchily disposed towards her today. She was smart and quick-witted and far more mature than her age would indicate. In fact, as the years had passed, she'd developed a rather soothing presence, at least for him. Sirius had once noted how similar they were and Remus had agreed. Though he was not particularly worried about her, he did not mind being sent to find her.

He knocked firmly and was surprised and suspicious when the door swung open at his touch. Remus pulled out his wand, instantly on his guard.

The house was a disaster. Furniture and decorations were broken and askew and there were prominent signs of struggle.

Lupin exited the foyer and went into the largest room, assuming it was the living room. He stopped short as he saw the destruction in the room. He went in further and saw the lump of black with spiky blue hair. Remus gaped, shocked. He half sprinted to the crumpled figure and turned it over.

The blue haired woman lay limply in his arms, bruised and bloodied. He could barely recognize her but for the wig and he wondered why she was here. His mind made the connection a split second later and he nearly dropped her in shock.

Hermione shot into wakefulness and lashed out at the person holding her. He stumbled back and she was on her feet in an instant, her dagger out and poised. _C'mon, they couldn't have left a throwing knife? Honestly. Ouf, anesthetic hasn't worn off completely…my tongue's fuzzy._ Then the blood loss hit her and she sank to her knees. _Shit, shit, shit._ The knife wound on her side was bleeding again and she felt myriad breaks and fractures. Her abdomen ached painfully and she felt blood oozing down her back. Hermione looked down and realized that her leather pants were shredded. _What happened? Think, Hermione! Okay, maybe deal with this guy first._ She looked at him and her mind caught up with the situation. "Remus?"

"Hermione? What happened?"

"I don't…Genes!" Cayne's words came back to her and she shot to her feet and ran out of the room towards the kitchen. Remus followed her, catching her as her legs gave out. Using him as a crutch, she plowed determinedly to the kitchen.

Where her parents' bodies littered the floor.

"Mum, dad," she muttered, looking around. She peered behind the island in the middle of the room. "Oh, damn, they didn't have to kill the dog too. That was just unnecessary!"

She looked around frantically. "Must mean they've got Genes. Bugger, bugger, bugger!"

"Hermione?" Remus was a bit concerned at her half-coherent rambling. Hermione ignored him and picked up the phone. She put up her hand to silence his half-formed thought as she dialed the number and it connected.

"Smoke. ID number 22309. Initiating full break, confirm?" She waited for the response and nodded. Her finger fumbled for the off button when another voice came on.

"Smoke? Smoke! You can't break, I won't authorize it." Hermione's face darkened and she lifted the phone back to her ear.

"Too late, it's already done. I've been betrayed at the highest levels. My parents are dead and my sister is missing. Make it known that whoever sold me out will beg for death before I'm finished. Goodbye ZT. You'll hear from me soon." She hung up the phone and slumped against the island.

Lupin decided to take control of the situation. He moved forward and lifted her into his arms. Hermione struggled for a moment against his vise-like grip, but quickly gave up as her wounds began to aggravate. She went limp in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was shallow and rapid.

_Don't panic, don't panic. She's fine, she'll be alright. You just have to heal yourself, Mya, then find her and save her. All while trying to explain to Remus who you are and what happened and not have him drag you straight back to Hogwarts. Oh, better make that known now._

"Not Hogwarts," she muttered in his ear. _If he tries, I'll break for it. I can elude him long enough to finish this, right? Riiight…_

"Hermione, you're not in good shape to be refusing medical attention," Remus warned.

"Please. Too dangerous. Not Hogwarts," she struggled, beginning to lose consciousness again. Lupin did not reply and Hermione passed out before she could force an answer.

He carried her out of the house and disapparated, apparating outside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He entered quickly, knowing Snape would be there. He finished classes early on Mondays and usually went to Headquarters to work on other projects.

"Severus! I could use some help, here!" Snape jogged out of the kitchen to the sitting room, where Remus was setting Hermione down.

"Lupin? Who is she?" Snape asked breathlessly.

"Hermione Granger," Remus replied shortly.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled as she regained consciousness.

"What happened, Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath and started to explain, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the streaks of pain throughout her body.

"I was concerned when Cayne mentioned my sister. It meant that there had been a leak. My cover had been blown and my family was in danger. I left for home immediately and entered in the middle of a fight. My dad was already dead in the kitchen and my mum was trying to give Genes an escape route. I entered and started shooting, but got hit from behind. I was outnumbered by about thirteen to one in the end, I think and there were two wizards. I never stood a chance without my wand or a planned incursion. I tried to give my mum a chance to get Genes and get the hell out, but she barely made it to the kitchen before she was down. I never even saw Genes.

"I got hit with the Cruciatus and a few other less pleasant hexes. My memory after that is patchy. I know I didn't say anything and I know I was hexed and beaten to a pulp, but beyond that…I triggered the anesthetic in my ring and kind of zoned…"

Remus was looking at her in shock. "How can you be so calm about this?"

She sighed. "It's part of the job. I knew it would probably happen someday. As for being calm? That's what I'm trained for. To withstand torture if I'm ever compromised." _Unfortunately, I'm not trained to stay calm when my baby sister's been kidnapped!_

Snape had been casting healing charms and probing her wounds. He handed her a potion to drink as he moved down to her lower abdomen. "How exactly did you end up here, Miss Granger?"

Hermione downed it and began to speak. "I was recruited when I was a child for 'superior intelligence and reasoning abilities.' I was trained from the age of four till eight to be a tactical agent. A spy and assassin. No one ever suspects the children. I went to work when I was nine. Everything was fine till I got my letter from Hogwarts. The government decided I could still be useful and chose to continue my assignments during vacations and some weekends. Lately, however, my criminal underworld and your criminal underworld have been…colliding. I've seen Remus on three of my last five assignments. I believe that the biggest players in the muggle criminal world and the most evil wizards in the wizarding world are beginning to team up."

"I've been reaching the same conclusions," Remus replied as Snape applied potion to her cuts, starting at her shoulders and moving down.

"It's worse," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I've been betrayed at the highest levels. My identity was one of the most closely guarded secrets in the muggle world. Even my parents never suspected. I must assume I'm compromised. It's not safe for me to go back to Hogwarts until this is over."

"And when it is?" Snape had reached her lower abdomen and his eyes flickered to hers for a moment, seeking permission. She opened her eyes to gaze at him for a moment, shrugged and nodded.

"When it is? Well, we'll see. I don't think Cayne has revealed my identity. It's far more valuable to be the possessor of the secret. If I can kill him before he reveals it or sets up safeguards…" she winced and hissed as Snape's gentle fingers worked the potion into her flesh. "I'll kill him in any case. And I don't care about my secret. I can handle any hit contracts they put out. As long as my sister is safe and untouched…" she looked angry and tired.

"We'll do what we can," Remus vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Okey dokey. Hippiechick was last chapter's super-quick reviewer. I'm glad you like the direction of this story!

Hand3, Lily, and Draccy were my only other reviewers (how sad is that?). Thanks, guys.

Hand3: I know Hermione's a bit out of character, but as you said, it's kind of a requirement for this story. You'll see a bit more of the Hermione you're familiar with later, but she'll stay more or less as she is for the entire story.

Draccy: I'm glad you're enjoying my madness… Yes, you know who Silas Zilner is, and you know he's dead. You'll actually learn a teensy bit more about why Hermione was so damn eager to kill him in a couple of chapters.

I'm quite grateful for my four reviews!

Also, Deus-ex-maria: you questioned me about polyjuice after the first chapter. I was going back and re-reading this chapter and realized that when I responded, this was the chapter I had in mind. So I went back and re-read the first chapter aaaannnndddd…yeah, I actually assumed they'd keep working on it for a few weeks with the same partners and then add the hairs when they needed to finalize it. As for Neville's accident…well, he just really is that talented/clumsy.

--Aimes

* * *

Eugenia Granger, age eight, gagged on the Veritaserum. She was a small girl for her age, with spindly arms and legs and brown hair cut in a pageboy style. Her mother had apparently learned from her elder daughter's unfortunate hair and not made the same mistake twice. The overall effect was pixie-ish and rather sweet.

"Who is your sister?" Eugenia was upset and confused by the cold looking man and his relentless questions.

"Mymie? Hermione? What about her?"

"What other names does she go by?"

"'Mione. Herms. I don't know."

"Smoke?"

"No."

The cold man nodded.

"We are going to leave you here, Eugenia, until you become more useful. Soon."

"Okay." The little girl shivered on the small cot he'd left her on and resisted the urge to yank on the chain that currently bound her wrist to the wall. The man had not appreciated her energetic and violent attempts to free herself when she'd regained consciousness several hours earlier, and she had no desire to make him angry again.

"Bonne nuit, Eugenie," he murmured, caressing her cheek. He gave her a long, intense look before leaving and locking the door behind him

Eugenia Granger tried to be brave like her big sister…then broke down and began to cry.

As he walked down the hall, Cayne smiled.

Hermione struggled into a sitting position on the squishy couch. "If the damage is limited, I'll go back to work when this is over. Genes…she's my priority. I have to find her, to save her. Or to shoot myself if I don't."

Snape grabbed her by the shoulders in an iron grip. "Do not ever say anything like that again," he hissed, locking eyes with her.

Hermione began to tremble slightly but squelched the emotion instantly. _There's time for that later. Now you've gotta finish the job you started._

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, of course we will," Remus said gently, glaring at Snape.

"No. You will go back to Hogwarts and we'll take care of it." Snape's flinty gaze locked on her once more.

"The hell I will," she raged. "She's my sister, this was my op, and I'm sure as hell going to litter the good earth with some bodies before it's over. Besides, I've been betrayed. Until I know who it was and kill them, I'll never be safe and neither will anyone who has ever known me. Not you two, not me, not Harry or Ron or Ginny or even Albus Dumbledore. And you've seen some of these people at work, Remus, they're as good as it gets." She glared impressively at the pair, despite her disheveled appearance. Or perhaps because of it.

Remus hesitated for a moment but gave up and nodded.

"I shall notify Dumbleore that…a situation has arisen." Snape rose silently. "Lupin, take her to a room and finish applying this potion to her wounds." Remus obediently lifted Hermione and carried her to a bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and she slumped slightly.

"I've gotta help her, MS," she murmured.

"That is hands down the worst nickname ever. Roll onto your stomach. As soon as I'm done applying these potions I'll give you something to energize and ease the pain. Then we'll save your sister and go back to Hogwarts." Hermione obeyed with a soft grunt. _Sounds like a plan._

Snape entered. "Remus, another situation has arisen that calls for my immediate attention." Lupin nodded.

"I can handle this," Hermione said from the bed. "Don't worry, professor. Do what you have to do."

"WE can handle this," Remus countered. "But she's right. We'll be fine on our own, don't worry about it." Snape nodded and handed him two more bottles of swirling liquid before leaving.

"Just the two of us, then," Hermione sighed. "Good enough for me." She sat up as he finished and stretched, flinching slightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where do you propose we go? Do you have any idea where he's taken her?" Remus asked coolly, choosing not to comment on the fact that her clothes barely covered her and she rather resembled a rabid squirrel.

"Yes. Belgium. That's where he's from, that's where he'd go, right? Nutter wizards go to their ancestral chateaus when they've kidnapped someone, it's some sort of rule."

He gave her a tight smile. "They do that because their ancestral homes are so well warded."

"And yet we always manage to break in and steal our people back."

"Let us hope, Hermione. In any case, you need to eat something before you are strong enough to face Cayne. He is not a force to be trifled with."

"We should leave as soon as possible!"

"You're useless to her if you get slaughtered. You should know better."

"I know that every moment is precious. If Cayne is anything like Zilner, he doesn't waste time. He'll rape her, torture her, and murder her," Hermione spat.

"Right before he kills her in front of you after you've been caught," Lupin growled. At the moment, she was as far from soothing as was humanly possible. _Granger, when did you start arguing with your allies? Especially when you only have one._

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and fell silent. "Damn."

"Exactly. Eat something, take an Invigorating Draught and then we'll plan our attack so to speak. I estimate that we still have at least forty-eight hours before all hope is lost. And you may want to transfigure some clothes."

"Not bad, actually," she noted. "As deadlines go, I mean."

Hermione followed Remus into the kitchen, pulling out her cell phone and checking her messages. She nodded to herself as she deleted the few new voicemails.

Lupin set about preparing sandwiches while Hermione put away her phone and set about repairing her clothes with simple transfiguration spells. He had assured her no magical activity could be detected within the Headquarters by the Ministry. The pants were repaired in short order, as was the shirt. The jacket, however, was a complete write-off, and she tossed it in the trash bin without a second thought. A moment later, her blue wig and contact lenses followed it. _Doesn't matter if anyone sees what I actually look like since I've already been sold out._ Her eye makeup had smeared slightly, giving her a smouldering look that many women worked for hours to achieve (when all they had to do was sleep in their makeup). Her hair was still in the tight French braid she'd pinned beneath the wig. A couple of quick movements and the braid hung loose down her back to the bottom of her shoulder blades. _Damn, strapless corset is not my ideal ass-kicking outfit. Should've worn a t-shirt. _She considered transfiguring it but didn't bother in the end, choosing to save her energy for more important things. She sat at the table as Lupin set a sandwich in front of her.

"All I rate are sandwiches?" Hermione joked. He made a face at her. _Shut up and put up, Granger. Get the job done then focus on damage control. And be prepared for the idea that Genes may already be lost to you._

She focused on the far wall above Lupin's head and let her mind begin to shift gears.

_Incursion. Will have to be magically based. Muggle tactics won't work. Most likely point of entry…air. His wards can't extend to an air-based breach with the right kind of precautions. Guns blazing? No, can't risk him offing Genes in the eventuality. Probable scenario: he's using her for information on me. Unlikely that he's achieving positive results. That substantially reduces the time we have available to us. Can we espionage our way in? Possibly, but again, unlikely. Remus is a well-known war hero and Deatheater hunter. Does that make him a liability?_

"I'm not a liability, Hermione," came the calm voice. She looked at him, startled.

"How did you--?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're running the scenario right now. ****If you want this to work, you're going to have to communicate with me, you know."

"Right. Communication. Sorry. Here we go then." Hermione took a bite of the turkey sandwich Remus had prepared. "Are you a liability? Perhaps. Risk analysis: even. You're a stronger wizard than I am and are probably as experienced at espionage at this point. A formidable force to be reckoned with. Best estimates predict you will be more help than hindrance. Possibility of betrayal: low to medium. You've no reason to sell me out, the financial incentive is peanuts. Power incentive is minimal—you're stronger and more skilled than Cayne and, incidentally, myself. Allowing for a potential deep-seated hatred or natural sadism, you are unlikely to betray me. Other risk factors? None immediately recognizable." She returned her attention to her sandwich, looking up briefly to ask, "How do you propose we breach the estate?" _This is surreal. I'm planning the rescue of my sister with a former professor and werewolf. Then again I bet this isn't how he intended to spend Monday night either.****_

"I believe invisibility and flight combined should be effective enough, along with polyjuice from the hairs I took from Bellemorte and Zilner. The wards should be keyed for them."

"You thought ahead," she noted, surprised. "It sounds solid enough. I suggest we apparate to the closest city."

"Probably a wise idea. I have the potion, Severus gave me some. We just have to add the hairs."

"The potion doesn't lose potency over time?" she queried in typical Hermione fashion. _Ugh, I'm twelve again. When will I learn?_

"Severus corrected for the issue."

"Naturally," she said wryly. "Let's go."

He nodded and led the way out.__


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo…Hand3's my super-quick reviewer for last chapter, with Draccy a whole ten minutes later. Sorry, Draccy. You weren't super-quick reviewer this time 'round, but you're one of my super-loyal reviewers (along with Hand3, Lily, Hippiechick, Ruby, Joots, Jayne, Terrylove, Ed, Deus-ex-maria, and whoever I've forgotten) which is a lot more important to me. Especially considering how few reviews I'm getting on this story. Thanks for being so constant in your support!

Unfortunately I'm either posting really fast or no one's getting 'round to reading this story, cuz Hand3, Draccy, Lily, and Artemis MoonClaw were my only reviewers (funny how that doesn't make my AN's shorter, isn't it?). So an extra thank-you to you all.

I'd like to welcome Artemis MoonClaw. I'll take 'weird but neat' as a compliment (which is, I'm sure, how it was intended); thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy my special brand of crazy.

--Aimes

* * *

"Stop walking like a woman," Remus/Bellemorte hissed.

Hermione/Zilner straightened and began to swagger like a man. _This is what you're trained for, babe._ Remus grabbed her waist and held it still. "Don't swivel at the waist," he murmured in her ear.

_Ack__! Danger, danger! _Hermione stiffened and then relaxed, imagining ZT's calm voice encouraging her. She began to walk like Zilner. _Not like Zilner, as Zilner. I am Silas Zilner. Fuck the world._

"Perfect," he rumbled. She nodded imperiously. The pair was adjusting to their new bodies in an alley in Brussels before setting off for the Cayne Estate. They cast the invisibility charm and mounted the broom. _I hate flying. Please, whoever watches over bushy-haired spies who hate flying, watch over me now._

Hermione tightened her grip imperceptibly and took deep calming breaths.

"Hermione, I need to breathe, dear." She did not budge and he sighed.

They breached the estate without incident and Remus set down next to a decrepit shed. The grounds were huge, bordered on all sides by dense forest and accessible only by air or apparition, it would seem. It was situated remotely: almost an hour's broom ride away from Brussels. Hermione judged the house itself to have at least nine or ten bedrooms and she would have taken bets that the basement doubled as a dungeon. The estate was otherwise fairly empty, mostly grassy lawns, and Hermione moved as close to where Lupin should have been as she dared and whispered, "He's probably got a dungeon. Most nutter wizards do."

"How do you know so much about nutter wizards?" came the sotto voce reply.

"They're not much different from nutter muggles."

They proceeded to the house. Well, Hermione assumed they did. She was anyways. _So if I lose Lupin, I'll just wing it. It's not like we had a plan beyond getting past anyone who wasn't Cayne, getting Genes and getting out. And killing as many as we could, obviously. Hopefully the disguises will shock even the knowing for long enough that we can neutralize them._

The invisible pair entered the house and proceeded to the back staircase using a locator spell. They descended underground. Hermione felt something tugging at her invisibility spell and mentally shook her head in irritation. She pushed doggedly ahead, assuming Remus was doing likewise.

Two masked wizards waited at the end of the hall in front of a door. The place was eerily silent. _Not good. Not good at all._ Hermione raised her gun and felt the invisibility spell crumble against the stronger force pulling at it. Not waiting for the reactions of the men, she fired, thanking the heavens for silencers.

_Two in the head should take care of it._ Hermione pressed against the wall in tactical mode, moving quickly and attempting to keep some cover. She did not see Remus and began to react as though he were not there. Ignoring all doors save the one at the end of the hall, Hermione shot down the corridor stealthily.

When she reached the door, Hermione hesitated. She pulled up the limp body of one of the wizards and used his hand to turn the knob, gratified when she felt the woosh of a released spell.

_Touch or essence keyed, perhaps? Odd, shouldn't have worked if he was dead._

Hermione ignored the buzz of warning at the edges of her consciousness and entered the room. She froze, shocked into complete helplessness.

Eugenia Granger, age eight, was laying on a cot, chained to the wall, and obviously dead. She looked peaceful and for a moment Hermione fooled herself into thinking he sister was asleep. She sprinted forward and cradled the cold body of her elfin sister. A cold numbness filled her, only to be instantly replaced by trepidation. _Wait. If she's dead why were there guards on the door?_ Her revelation came too late as Cayne emerged from the corner, wand trained on her.

"Welcome, Smoke. Polyjuice; ingenious. I was unsure until you ran to her whether you were truly Zilner or not. I thought perhaps he'd survived and come looking for me."

"What did you do to her, you bastard?"

"She had no information on you, so I killed her. Gently, I assure you. She felt no pain, there was no torture. Those delights are saved for you. And after we have become…acquainted? Then you shall be my enforcer and the right hand of God himself," he proclaimed modestly. He advanced on her and Hermione began to assess the probability of survival. It was not as high as she would have liked.

"Crucio!" Hermione felt every nerve in her body light on fire and she transformed back into her own body. _Well, who knew that the Cruciatus had **that** effect?_ She fell to the ground, dropping the body of her sister, and convulsing violently on the cold concrete floor. "Crucio!" The pain doubled; it was like fire and ice at the same time. Her brain was beginning to shut down from the pain and she nearly gasped. _No. You will reveal no modicum of emotion. He's not good enough for your pain._ "Cruc—"

He was cut off by a stunning spell thrown in his direction. He was thrust backward into the wall and he dropped his wand as he fell. The spells on Hermione released and she gasped for air. _Remus__! The universe DOES love me! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh God, Genes._ Hermione shoved the thought away and sprung to her feet, ignoring her twitching fingers and side.

She pulled out her gun and trained it on him.

"Hermione, don't!" Lupin warned. She turned to glance at him and saw Cayne moving out of the corner of her eye. She fired at the same time that Remus cast the killing curse.

"Good reflexes."

"I was going to kill him anyways."

"So was I."

"Your sister?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he replied gently, placing a slowly transforming hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," she sighed. The air suddenly seemed that much heavier to breathe.

"Would you like to take her body with us?" he asked kindly.

"No, I have a better idea."

He did not respond, but followed her from the room without comment. When they were outside on the grounds, she took his hand and pulled out her wand. Drawing energy from him she took a breath and murmured an incantation. The mansion began to spark, then light, finally becoming a blazing inferno. The pair watched it burn for several moments before Hermione turned away.

"I'm ready," she said firmly.

Remus put a hand in the small of her back and guided her to the broom. He said nothing to intrude on her grief, remaining silent even when she tightened her grip on him and rested against his back, exhaling tiredly.


	6. Chapter 6

So…Draccy's my super-quick reviewer from last chapter.

Two of my three reviewers (Draccy and Hand 3) actually noted how short last chapter was considering the content. My only real explanation for that is that Genes' death was not the point of the story. I kind of have a tendency to kill off Hermione's family cuz it makes my life a bit easier. Genes was never going to survive she was just the facilitator for Hermione's encounter with Cayne, which had to happen cuz I needed to kill him off too. It'll make sense a bit if you read this chapter and think about it a bit (you'll see that I wrote myself into a situation where I could either keep Cayne alive and have him as my villain or kill him off and mess with everyone a bit more. As he's dead, you can tell what my choice was). I actually thought last chapter would have been longer too, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess.

Also remember that this story was a quick side journey when I was bored and thus has no real substance/plot/point to it. Which is why it was fun to write. I never intended to post it, but then figured it was a waste of hard drive space if I didn't.

Enjoy.

--Aimes

* * *

One short broom ride and an apparition later, they were at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione proceeded towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and Remus followed her silently. He wanted to comfort her but he was unsure of what to do. This was hardly what he was trained for. Hermione poured two cups of coffee and handed him one.

"I'm such an idiot," she berated herself tiredly, slumping against the counter.

"Care to elaborate?" Snape queried as he sat at the table.

"We killed him, leaving us no closer to knowing who betrayed me. And until I know and remove the bastard, everyone's at risk. Mind you the degree of risk just decreased by quite a lot, but still." Hermione hopped up and back, sliding into a sitting position on the counter and swinging her legs.

"Yes, quite likely only your contacts in the Muggle world remain in danger. Do you have any idea who would want to betray you?"

"Who wouldn't? I've screwed a lot of people over since I started this job and any number of people would love to see me go down. The level of information…the degree of secrecy…I can count on one hand the number of people who know who I am. Most of the people I deal with don't even know my real hair color. So the list is short," she replied, staring into her coffee mug.

"And who does it include?" Remus pushed.

"ZT, my boss and mentor. I've worked with him for over ten years now and I've trusted him with my life. He's one of the few left from my training days who hasn't gone crazy or been liquidated. Craven. He's my counterpart in the underworld, a freelance problem solver. He's as good as I am, not that I'd tell him that, but usually on the other side. He'd never reveal my identity for the sole reason that I'd immediately retaliate."

"How did he come to know your identity?" Remus asked curiously.

"We faced a mutual enemy once, five years ago. We were both captured. Despite being adversaries, we hold a lot of respect for each other and we bonded a lot during the torture. We used stonewalling tactics to confuse our captors, giving them misleading and circuitous information and they got annoyed fast. They started using hallucinogenic drugs and body doubles to fool us into revealing something under the illusion of speaking to one another."

"So you revealed your identities, something only a handful of other people would know so that they couldn't trick you."

"Exactly. Besides, Craven would face me down if he ever wanted me dead. He's not the type to beat around the bush when he's got a semiautomatic that works perfectly well. And he left a message on my voicemail asking when mum's funeral was going to be. He had tea with her once," she explained at Lupin's blank look. "Absolutely loved her. Sent her a card and chocolates on her birthday every year. Craven wouldn't be so cowardly as to send flowers if he'd been behind it. There's also a bit that bothers me: if it had been Craven or ZT, why would Cayne need information about me from my sister? They've both met my family, they know me intimately…and a few vague inquiries in the wizarding world could tell him all about my life there. He would have had his bases covered."

"There is also the question of why he wanted to do this to you in the first place. He's mad but he could have found any number of easier women to destroy."

"Was that a compliment?" Hermione joked. "I'm flattered. However the answer to that question is Silas Zilner."

"The man you killed at the club in Paris?"

"Yes. Three years ago I had a mission that went very wrong. I conducted a tactical incursion with a team of four: myself, Zane, Ishtara, and Kalashnikov. When we got there we were targeted almost immediately after the breach. Turns out that Silas was having an affair with a witch name Siabella Cayne. Sister of our Cayne, wife of Bellemorte. Sharing really is caring, apparently. We triggered some wards and it was a complete fiasco: Zane and Kalash died, and Tara ended up a paraplegic with amnesia. To this day she has no idea what happened that night or for three years prior. I managed one kill before I got blown nearly to hell and it took several hours of surgery and most of my summer in the hospital to recover. I used a lot of concealment spells that year, let me tell you. Summer before my fourth. With all the Goblet of Fire stuff, no one noticed if I was tired or limped sometimes." She hopped of the counter and went to the fridge, rummaging for food.

"I did. I figured you hurt yourself on one of your wild adventures with Harry.. Was your one kill Siabella? I remember hearing she died that year. Severus told me Cayne was livid." Hermione found a bowl of pasta and took it back to her spot on the counter as Remus watched her with interest.

"Yes. All Cayne, Bellemorte and Zilner ever knew about me was that my name was Smoke and I could score a head wound from three hundred yards with a handgun while running. I didn't hear anything about it afterwards but that Zilner was livid and had put a contract out on me for seventeen million pounds. Craven told me over dinner after he refused the contract."

"Why did he refuse it?" Hermione gave him a brilliant, quirky grin.

"He said he'd have to go to the funeral if he killed me, to comfort my mum, and he didn't think he'd enjoy facing her. It was his way of saying we're friends of a sort. He's become much more expressive since." She dug into the pasta with relish.

Remus took on a intensely pensive expression.

"I must admit I'm rather impressed," he said slowly. "You've been leading an effective triple life. And with all that's happened to you…your family…you're still very strong. That's more than most people can credit themselves with."

Hermione gazed at him for a moment before responding. "Letting them kill me or harm others would just be another failure to my family. They're gone…but I haven't the time to grieve for them now. Don't worry, when the time comes, I'll be blubbering with the best of them."

Lupin shrugged. They were interrupted by a ring from Hermione's pocket. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Smoke." She listened for a moment with her back to Remus, suddenly going stiff.

"Lissa? How? When? What did it say?" _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. This is a nightmare._ She hit the end button and turned to him, pale.

"Lissa Night. The last of my surviving trainers other than ZT. She discovered me and worked with me a few years after I first entered the program, before I was Smoke. Back when I was still Hermione G. She's been shot. A note was carved into her abdomen. It said 'spare the rod.'"

"What does that mean?"

"It's an old saying: Spare the rod, spoil the child."

"Yes, I've heard it. What does it mean in this context?"

"That a dead woman's stalking me." She slid down the counter till she was sitting on the ground staring straight ahead. _Crazies I can deal with. Dead people? No, absolutely not._

Remus knelt in front of her. "You'll have to be more clear with me, Hermione."

"My head trainer. She trained me for about five years before ZT took over. Oh God, she's dead, she died years ago. I shot her in the head." She looked up at him in pure shock.

"Start at the beginning Hermione," he said soothingly, taking her hands in his.

"My head trainer," she said with a deep breath. "Her name was Mella Dromos. The Bitch. She was a firm believer in corporal punishment. I met my first knuckle sandwich at her hands. She trained me not to feel. Not to feel anything. Not pain, not anger, not hate, not love. I was five years old and she made me into a machine. Lissa met me when I was seven and was horrified. She convinced the heads of the program that Mella was nutters and they transferred my training to ZT when I was about nine. The damage was fairly well done, however. They managed to spark my loyalty and love mechanisms because those are pretty hard to destroy, but not to any great degree. I was…dead, sort of. Every time I began to feel, I'd have a Pavlovian flashback to her beating me or something and I'd shut off. But she made me the best. So good, in fact, that when she came to claim me, as her 'prize,' I shot her in the head without a second thought. It was the year before I came to Hogwarts. She thought that having me as her personal pet and assassin was the least the government owed her after her years of loyal service. I did not agree." Hermione shuddered.

"Hermione, I have watched you with your friends and your family. You are not dead in any way. You have better coping mechanisms than most and are much more pragmatic than the majority, however you are very much alive and feel quite capably from what I've seen. If it is this woman, Dromos, we must find her and kill her properly then return to Hogwarts before things become suspicious."

"You're right," Hermione said calmly, collecting herself. "I killed her once, I can kill her again, and this time I'll dismember her or something to make sure she doesn't come back. It makes sense after a fashion. She didn't know anything about me but that my new operative name was to be Smoke. Other than that, Mella was never privy to my personal data and I never volunteered it." She took the proffered hand from Remus and brushed herself off after he pulled her to her feet. "How are we to find her though?"

Lupin eyed her. "Locator spell."

Hermione grinned ruefully. "You're thinking that I'm an idiot because it doesn't occur to me to use magic."

He grinned in response and Hermione shrugged. "Let's get to it then."


	7. Chapter 7

Okey dokey, Chapter seven, then.

Nenharmen's my super-quick reviewer of Chapter 6. Thank you for taking the time to review me!

Draccy, you really were super-quick reviewer last chapter. Isn't that great? The main part of this story…I guess Mella would be a large chunk of it. The main part is getting Remus and Hermione together…and having some fun while I do it!

Lil, Hand3, good to see you. Yes, Hand3, I've been faithfully updating this story! Here you are once more. You'll get one more update tomorrow night, then I leave for Cairo on Thursday, so you'll be left hanging for a few days (okay, like a week or two).

Artemis MoonClaw, glad to see you again, and even more glad you like it!

Hippiechick: you have no idea how hard it was for me to decide to post without your reviews! I thought maybe you just didn't really like this story (it happens; I wouldn't have been offended). I actually had trouble logging into the server too. I'm excited that you're back!

H.G. Snape: Welcome! I'm happy you're enjoying the idea of Hermione as a muggle spy. I personally didn't think it too much of a stretch—she's definitely got the foundations for it!

So, here's chapter seven, have fun!

--Aimes

* * *

"I suggest we shower and sleep first," Remus offered. _Who can sleep at a time like this? _Hermione gave a jaw cracking yawn. _Okay, maybe I can._

"You're probably right," Hermione acquiesced.

"Seniority has its advantages," he jibed as they climbed the stairs.

"Does senility?" she mumbled, stepping onto the landing.

"Watch it or I'll tell Severus to take fifty points from Gryffindor. The very idea of it would make him so happy he wouldn't even question it."

"Yeah, yeah, bugger you too," she tossed back as she proceeded to her room.

"And I'll have him give you detentions till you graduate, too!"

Hermione took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, and climbed into bed in her panties and an oversized cotton t-shirt.

Half an hour of tossing and turning later, she growled and got out of bed. She sat on the floor and took deep breaths. _Focus…inhale…exhale…_she willed her mind into silence and relaxed.

Two hours after that she sighed and climbed to her feet. _They've got to keep some alcohol in this place, right? A couple of shots and I'll sleep like a baby._ Hermione slid into some slippers and padded downstairs. She began rummaging in the kitchen cabinets. Upstairs, Lupin's heightened senses snapped him into wakefulness. He listened for a moment before rising, pulling on a robe, and proceeding downstairs quietly.

_Ugh, this cabinet's too high! _Hermione climbed onto the counter and reached upward into the cabinet, mentally cursing whoever had put the scotch that high.

Remus cleared his throat, amused. Hermione turned quickly. Too quickly. Before she could register it, she was falling off the counter. Remus caught her easily on the way down. _He just got a great view straight up your shirt, Granger, right before you nearly squashed him. Brilliant._

She pulled herself out of his grip. "Sorry I woke you."

"Is there a reason you're scavenging in the dead of night?"

"Couldn't sleep. Figured a few shots of some strong alcohol would take care of it. Some brilliant bugger put it on the highest shelf, however, and I had some trouble retrieving it."

"I have something better on the condition you tell me why you can't sleep."

_Hmm...__Sleeping Draught? I think yes. Worth it? Yes._

"My memory of the other night is piecing itself together. I don't usually turn to alcohol, but…"

Remus nodded, feeling for her plight. He'd been on the receiving end of some unpleasant memories. It was hardest when they first hit. He took stock of her: curly, unruly hair, pale, drawn appearance.

"Do you need to talk, Hermione?"

She smiled wanly. "I'll be fine. I just…remember now. I walked in, saw mum facing about six huge guys with more muscles than a professional rugby team, and snapped into action. I was just hoping to give mum a chance…" she faltered, exhausted. "I never had a chance myself. One of them got me from behind. In retrospect he was probably one of the guys who went to retrieve Eugenia. I shot two of them, they must have taken the bodies. Dazed and confused from that crack on the head from behind, I proceeded to have the crap beaten out of me. I heard mum scream in the kitchen and I knew she was dead. Kinda lost focus for a minute; got thrown into a wall. They held me down and... It hurt like hell, every damned second of the half hour before I could trigger the anesthetic. After that, I detached…I don't know how long they worked me over." She shrugged, looking far older than her years. "I passed out at some point from blood loss and the head wounds. I don't know why they left me…"

Remus said nothing, but held out a vial. He had his own stores of Sleeping Draught, himself being plagued by sleepless nights quite frequently. He shrugged his well-worn soft robe from his shoulders, strode to her and wrapped her in it, then held her awkwardly. Hermione relaxed into his embrace, clutching the vial. _When this is over, I owe myself a vacation. The __Bahamas__, __Italy__, whatever. And I owe myself a shopping spree. Not like I can't afford it. Assassins aren't cheap._

Lupin was somewhat at a loss for what to do, being a rather solitary person himself as of late, but he held her, offering what comfort he had to give. It was exactly what Hermione needed: silent understanding and a warm, strong embrace.

"Thanks," she said softly as she pulled away.

"If you need anything, at any time, Hermione, I'm here," Remus said hesitantly as she drank the contents of the vial.

"Thank you," she said, rewarding him with a gentle smile that somewhat dazzled him. "Ouf, I probably should've waited til I was in bed to drink that," she mumbled, grabbing his arm to steady herself. _Bloody hell that stuff hits fast._

Remus swept her into his arms as she drifted off and carried her to her room, arranging her under the blankets.

"G'night," she mumbled before abandoning consciousness.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he responded to her sleeping form, stopping to pick up the robe he'd help her shed and exiting quietly.

Remus returned to his own room, pondering silently. He was beginning to feel an ever stronger connection to Hermione: strong, intelligent, and so alone.

He mulled this as he drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke refreshed. _I feel good. Nice and rested. Snape's potions are truly works of art. Not that I'd tell him that if my life depended on it. _She rolled out of bed onto her feet and stretched, digging her toes into the carpet. Her hair was hopeless, a curly, riotous mass, tumbling down her shoulders. Hermione grabbed a book and transfigured it into a hairbrush, tugging it through her hair. She picked up a decorative curio from the dresser and transfigured it into a set of rubber bands. Ten minutes later her hair was in a tight braid, hanging between her shoulder blades.

She picked up the pillows from the bed and set about making them into new clothes. _Okay, pillow number one becomes jeans, pillowcase becomes new bra, pillowcase number two…became my undies last night after my shower, whoops. Okay, pillow number two becomes boots and socks, and cushion becomes new blue t-shirt and long leather jacket._

Hermione checked herself in the mirror, applying some makeup from her bag and strapping on her gun holster before proceeding downstairs.

_Mmmm__….bacon?_She entered the kitchen. _Seem to end up here a lot._

"Good morning, sir," she said with a sunny smile. "What've we got?"

"Breakfast, Hermione," he replied mildly. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"The thought of killing a crazy bitch always cheers me up in the morning. And I can see you're rather ebullient yourself."

"Naturally. Sit down and eat something."

"Quite a task, I must say. I think I can handle it." Hermione sat at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast and dug in.

"I received a text message on my cell phone this morning in response to a call I made last night. Mella's making her move tonight at the Nocturne Ball. All the players will be there, including several who might know me…by name only, of course…it's like a who's who of the criminal underworld and the international community. Spies and assassins and the people they hunt and work for. ZT won't be there, he never shows. Craven, however, has confirmed that Mella will attend. He'll be there too, ready to back us up if need be. You're going as the mysterious and misanthropic X. You run a corporation that reaches nearly every continent and has ties to some of the most despicable dealings you've ever imagined. Or Craven's imagined in any case. He's pretty good at this stuff."

"And what did you have to promise him to obtain this cover?"

"A favor," she looked uncomfortable. "I'll tell you another day. The point is that he's got the cover story. I'm to be your personal assistant. Which of course means I'm your lover on the side."

"Of course."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," she said, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"I wouldn't dream of doing so," he replied facetiously, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"We need to obtain appropriate clothes. You're fine in a black suit and long coat, I think. I'll be wearing a gown of some sort. I've got to work something out that can carry the kind of weaponry I need. Well, all I need is a gun and a good dagger. Sadly I won't be indulging in the fanfare and glory of killing her slowly and publicly, it's not my style. It'll be quick, dirty, and quiet."

"It is your show, as it stands, 'Mione. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Hermione rose and took her dishes to the sink, washing them quickly.

"I'd like to retrieve some things from my flat in London before we go, please," Hermione requested.

"Flat? London?" Remus glanced at her curiously.

"Well you didn't think I kept my work gear in the same house as my eight-year-old sister, did you?"

He thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Lead the way."

"That's what I thought."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I'm dead on my feet and haven't proofed this chapter very well. Sorry, I've got a flight to catch in a few hours.

Hippiechick was my super-quick reviewer last chapter. Still haven't got those cookies…although I could go for some gingerbread ones right now.

Lil, Hand3, Artemis MoonClaw, lovely to see you.

Draccy: had fun writing that dialogue myself. Like any true Supreme-Fic-Writing-Thingy (I'm a thingy? Ouch.) I am here with my regularly scheduled post.

Which will be put on hold as of tomorrow…I'll see you guys soon, though.

This'll have to hold you over.

Take care, everyone!

--Aimes the Exhausted

New A/N: Right, so, that teeny error in the end that EVERYONE caught has now been fixed. My excuse is that I was up all night and had to catch a flight to Cairo the next morning.

* * *

Hermione led Lupin into a posh but low-key apartment complex. She nodded to the doorman, taking Remus' hand and strolling toward the elevator.

"Mornin' Miss Lia. I haven't seen you for quite a spell," the guard said politely, cheerily.

"Good morning, David," Hermione replied in an upper crust London accent. "It's lovely to see you as well. I've been away on business and am quite glad to be home." She glanced noticeably at Remus then returned her gaze to David. "I won't be receiving visitors today, David, under any circumstances. Thank you."

The guard gave Lupin a critical once-over, mentally musing that a fine looking young woman like Amelia Hastings could do much better than this disheveled man. He pushed the call button for the elevator and nodded politely and deferentially as they entered the elevator and Hermione pushed her floor button. She slid her arm conspicuously around the waist of a taciturn Lupin as the doors closed. Hermione did not release him after the doors closed, but instead cuddled against his side; rising on tiptoe, ostensibly to suck on his earlobe, she murmured, "Could you try just a bit harder to pretend we're lovers?"

Like lightning his arms went around Hermione pulling her against his body, his head lowering to nibble on her neck. Hermione smiled at the camera in the upper corner of the elevator and winked. _Oh! Didn't think he was actually going to ki—OH!_ His tongue flicked a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and she gasped, shuddering. His arms tightened around her.

"Better?" he growled, fully aware that his voice had dropped a few octaves. His mind broke through the haze of arousal within him and he realized what he was doing. Remus went rigid as he remembered the situation. Blessedly, the elevator doors open and Hermione pulled him playfully into the hallway and unlocked a door.

"Penthouse," she said casually. "Assassins don't come cheap. High job risk and all."

"Hermione," he faltered. "I…apologize for my behavior in the elevator…"

"Why?" she looked at him curiously. "You were perfect. There was a camera in the elevator; I figured you would catch on. If you had crossed the line, believe me, I would have let you know." She watched his brow furrow and smiled gently. "I'm not made of glass, Remus; I _am_ a professional. I knew what happened to me was a possibility and I went to a therapist to create coping mechanisms in such an eventuality. Besides, I've been tortured before. They didn't rape me, at least and what is rape but another sort of torture anyways? It's all psychological really. Sex is a good thing. Rape is a tool that tries to convince you that a good thing is dirty and you've been dirtied by it. Bullshit. It's all a matter of perspective. Of course, being beaten to a pulp is never positive, so maybe perspective only goes so far." Hermione tapped her temple thoughtfully before shrugging and proceeding into her apartment. She gestured around the space. "Welcome to my humble abode." _Home sweet home._

The apartment was huge, with blond hardwood floors and light sage green walls with white trim. The living room furniture was oversized and white, with splashes of lavender and light yellow. Overall the décor was sparse and tasteful, maximizing the effect of the huge windows with a gorgeous view of the park next door. Hermione gestured to the back wall, which had three doors on it, each painted a different complimentary color. The centre door was a dark, rich, lavender-blue, the one on the left a soft, darker yellow, and the one on the right a rich red.

"The colors on the door are the color themes in the room. Mine is the centre room. Poke around if you like, I'm going to put some gear together. Then I'd appreciate your opinion on a dress."

"I'm hardly a women's fashion critic," he said with a grin.

"You're a man. Just give an honest opinion, like or don't like. If I wanted a fashion critic I'd call Ginny."

He nodded and walked to one of the windows. Hermione watched him for a moment then went to a closet and opened the door. _He's so…intense. Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter, Granger. Revenge now, insanity later._ Smiling, she touched the knob and waited for the acknowledging click as the computer read her handprint. A light shot out of the small Georgia O'Keefe framed reprint next to the door at just above eye level. She looked up as the retinal scan initiated, waiting for her scan to clear. Hermione pulled open the steel reinforced closet door to reveal a veritable arsenal.

"Your version of a linen closet is intriguing."

"I'm sure it says a lot about me in a Freudian sort of way," Hermione replied without turning around. She knew from the direction of his voice that he was now sitting on one of the armchairs. "Get your feet off the coffee table. This isn't your office." Remus smiled slightly as he lowered his legs, relaxing into the comfortable chair.

"I don't have an office," he reminded her.

"Well this isn't your college dormitory, then," she responded easily. Hermione pulled out a customized Beretta as she spoke. The normal fifteen round clip had been upped to hold 16 full metal jackets. The extra bullet usually surprised those annoying bastards who counted how many shots had been fired. The trigger pressure was calibrated to perfection and a laser sight had been worked in. A detachable silencer altered the balance negligibly while managing to silence better than some of the most high end silencers on the market.

_The perks of being a government spy. Customized gear made by the best. _The gun had become like a close friend to her, and the one time it had been damaged Hermione had been very put out. So put out, in fact, that she'd topped her estimated kills for that mission by seventeen bodies and shrugged when ZT pointed it out. The Beretta fit snugly in her belt and she'd had a special smaller version of the Beretta constructed to fit in a thigh holster. It was considerably more lightweight, without the silencer and a seven-series clip with hollow point ammunition. Hermione had named it Junior, and the other gun had duly been dubbed Senior.

_He'll have his wand, but maybe he'll want Senior just in case._ Hermione turned to him and leaned against the door of the closet. "I don't know how comfortable you are with guns, but I am about to make one of the most remarkable exceptions of my life and offer you the use of Senior tonight." Remus looked blank.

"Senior's my favorite gun. He's like a best friend and lover all in one. He will not, however, fit in my thigh holster, so I offer him to you for the night." Lupin nodded, trying not to laugh in the face of her seriousness.

"I have fairly good aim. I'm acquainted with firearms quite well. I would be…honored to use…Senior."

"Lovely." Hermione checked the safety and tossed it to him. He caught it like a pro and flipped off the safety, checking the clip. In a smooth motion the safety was back on and he was aiming down his line of sight, using the laser targeting system. Hermione grinned at him and turned back to her weapons. After a moment of consideration her decision was made and she closed the door, resetting the locking mechanism.

"Only the guns?" Lupin looked surprised. He was used to her having a diverse array of weaponry.

"Not just the guns. One more weapon, you'll see. I want to kill Mella up close and personally. It's the best I'm going to get since torturing her and slaughtering her the way she deserves is unlikely. Now come on, we have to choose a dress for me and eat something then get ready to go." Remus dutifully followed Hermione through the rich, lavender-blue door.

Into a lavender-blue room with white trim and a black shaggy rug on the floor. She gestured to the black leather chair in the corner as she strode to a large walk in closet. The bedroom was more personal than the living room, of course. There were pictures of her friends and family on the walls in tasteful black wood frames, and the furniture tended toward black wrought iron and black wood. Her sheets matched the walls and her down comforter was white; a small, ragged stuffed animal sat on the bed inconspicuously, smiling cheerily. Several candles were placed on random wrought iron sconces throughout the room and were well used. A few pieces of original artwork dotted the walls; Remus did not recognize the artists. A CD player rested on one of three bookcases leaning against the wall and several hundred-CD cases were stacked on the floor next to one of the bookcases. The shelves themselves were the only hint of chaos in the orderly place. They overflowed with magical and muggle books, literature, anthologies, physics, charms, chemistry, potions, economics, poetry, fiction, nonfiction, every type of book under the sun. Lupin smiled at the obvious personality trait revealed in those shelves.

Hermione emerged from the closet and Remus froze momentarily before composing himself. She wore black satin underwear and silk stockings, held up by a garter belt. A black satin corset bra with silver buckles was wrapped around her upper torso. At the seam of the corset in the front, he saw a long sheath. Hermione pulled a long, wicked dagger out of her drawer and inserted it between her breasts into the sheath. Overall she looked like an amazingly sexy dominatrix, though she was more covered than many fully dressed women. He noted that her bruises were almost fully faded and mentally congratulated and thanked Snape's potion-making skills.

"Would you close those blinds, please?" Hermione gestured at the long white curtains that were partially open. He closed them quickly, noting that behind the sheer curtains were wood blinds and a wall that was almost completely glass. A set of French doors led onto a balcony with black wrought iron furniture.

"We have two dress options tonight. Blue or green. The red one won't hide my thigh holster." She pulled on a long thin strapped dress in a rich green satin and zipped it quickly. The lines were conservative and Spartan, with a straight cut across the chest, forming a rectangle with the straps, and the dress would have looked plain on a rack but flattered her to perfection. A long slit ran from ankle to just above mid-thigh on her right side.

"This is the green. Yes; no?" Her muscular thigh peeked out as she turned for him.

"I would have to see the blue one to judge accurately. However that dress is quite distracting."

"High praise," she teased, shimmying out of the green dress and zipping the blue one on. The blue dress was a sheer, clingy material that flared out at her hips and went to just below mid-thigh. It had a halter top that dipped dangerously low in the middle, almost but not quite revealing the dip of the corset. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

Remus looked distinctly dry mouthed. Both had been stunning.

"In a move that would shame Gryffindor to the grave, I'm going to go with the green one," he said solemnly.

"You've been spending too much time with Professor Snape. Going all Slytherin on me," Hermione laughed. "Green it is, dear sir." She disappeared into her closet leaving Remus staring at her back and she re-emerged in pajamas.

"Let me make a light supper then we can get dressed and go," she offered. Lupin nodded and rose, letting her lead him to the kitchen and begin to prepare chicken. He sat at the bar and watched her, preparing himself for the events of the night ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a new chapter to all who've waited so patiently. Sorry it took so long…finding a flat in Cairo's not quick business. Anyways, don't be expecting daily updates any more since my net connection's patchy, but I'll do what I can.

I apologize for the error in the last chapter, it's been fixed.

I also apologize to all of my loyal and lovely reviewers because there's no acknowledgements for this chapter. I'm completely scattered…super-quick reviewer awards, etc. will reappear next chapter.

--Aimes

* * *

After they'd eaten, mostly in a comfortable silence with occasional conversation on random comments, they adjourned back to Hermione's bedroom. She got dressed quickly while Remus stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom and transfigured his clothes into a black three-piece suit and green silk cravat. He added a few flairs and a long black overcoat and silently pronounced himself complete.

Hermione entered the bathroom in the green dress with matching strappy heels on that laced partially up her calves. She quickly pulled her hair into a tight bun and growled when a few tendrils escaped and curled chaotically, framing her face. _Damned hair. Could I have inherited easier hair, please? I swear I'm going to chop it all off soon._ Hermione reached up to redo it but Lupin caught her wrist.

"Leave it," he said softly. "It looks…nice." Hermione watched him in the mirror for a moment as he turned back to fuss with his vest. Shaking out of her reverie she began to apply her makeup quickly: a light base, green eyeshadow to highlight her chocolate brown eyes and match the dress, eyeliner, and a dusky lip gloss. _Which drawer is the jewelry in…_she rummaged around in a box atop the counter and pulled out a silver band which she slipped onto her right ring finger and an intricately woven platinum band which she slid onto her left thumb. A diamond and emerald tennis bracelet went on her right wrist and she paused for a moment before removing a delicate silver chain with an emerald rose pendant. Hermione looked up to put on the necklace and saw Remus watching her in the mirror. He moved to clasp the necklace for her, gently brushing away the baby hairs on her neck and Hermione was reminded of the incident in the elevator. _Oh Merlin, this is a bad idea._ His silvery, wolfish eyes locked onto her gentle brown ones, his hands lingering for a moment to brush her shoulders as he finished with the necklace. Hermione felt his body press against her for a moment as he reached around her and raised a pair of diamond studs.

"These would probably complete the ensemble," he said, his sweet, low voice rolling over her. Hermione looked at them startled. _What the hell?_

"I don't have diamond studs. I lost them on a mission to Geneva…you were there—" her voice dropped away as it registered.

"I wanted to return them to you in Paris, however you seemed to be in a rush."

"I had school on Monday," she replied weakly. "Thanks." Hermione took them and put them on.

"You seemed very upset when you lost them."

"They were a birthday gift from Craven. He and my mum went shopping for them…I think she was considering adopting him." The dose of sarcasm relieved the suddenly emotional moment and Remus smiled at her in the mirror.

"He probably told her he was an investment banker."

"Actually," she replied with a grin as she turned to him and leaned against the counter, "he told her he was a paper pusher for Interpol. It sort of explained away the fact that he never talked about work. Although if I were an investment banker I wouldn't talk about work either."

"True," Remus conceded. "Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied with a smile. She took his proffered arm and they went to the living room before disapparating with a pop.

And apparating on a wooden dock on a lake. They gazed up a set of stone steps to a huge manor overlooking the lake.

"We're to meet Craven up at the house. He'll tell us more about out covers and then we'll part ways with him to go to the ball. It's being held near here in Venice. We're right by Lake Como at the moment."

They had been strolling toward the house as Hermione talked and when they reached the door she raised her arm and knocked hard.

The door opened and she entered, silently leading him toward the parlour, where a tall man awaited. The house was decorated in a Baroque style completely at odds with Hermione's own less-is-more tastes. Remus found himself liking Hermione's apartment ever more as he observed the straight backed chairs with intricately carved legs and arms. The man in the centre of the room gave Lupin a critical once-over, much as the doorman at Hermione's apartment had. Unlike the doorman, the man did not find him wanting and nodded at him cordially.

"Craven."

"Smoke."

"Lia," she replied easily.

"Again?" he questioned. "Matthew," he continued in a light Eastern European accent, not giving her a chance to reply. Remus suspected he was hearing a language he'd never encountered before.

"Why Matthew?"

"Why not? I was in a Biblical mood."

"What we do is far from Biblical."

"Nonsense. Our kind have existed since the beginning of time, sweet girl. There is no shame in being what we are."

"Is that why you told mum you were a paper pusher?"

He opened his mouth then closed it immediately with a slight smile. "Why Lia?" he asked, changing the subject.

"My mum's middle name was Amelia. I rented my place under that name. It's less confusing to use as few aliases as possible."

"Yes," he acknowledged. "I'm sorry about your parents, Hermione."

"Genes is dead too. Mella got her revenge. It's time to get mine."

"Glad to know you have such a healthy approach to loss," he teased, hugging her tightly.

"Who's your friend with the interesting eyes?"

"Remus Lupin, as though you didn't know," she chided.

"Ah yes. Remus J. Lupin, war hero and one-man cleanup crew from what I've heard. And, of course, the crush of every pre-adolescent girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ouf, you gave it away, Craven."

"What? My kind has been around since the beginning of time—"

"We've heard that line before. Save it for your homophobic employers. I don't care if you're gay, straight, or anything in between, as long as you get the job done."

"Always, sweet girl. Here's what I've got for you. Your enigmatic friend with the tasteful cravat is Monsieur X, a reclusive mystery. He runs the Cartel—you know the one we invented some years back. You're Amelia Jasmine, his assistant and lover. Quite a vixen in bed, according to the rumours I've started. Maybe you should've worn the blue dress. In any case, you've been invited to the Nocturne, as you are every year, and this year you've decided to attend to scope out a potential employee. Moi."

"Beautiful. You'll back us up then?"

"Naturally. Smoke," he said seriously. "What if someone recognizes you as who you are?"

"No one's ever seen me without my hair dyed, my makeup intensely done, and an American accent. The only one who might recognize me is ZT, if he's there, and he'll shut up. I cut him off."

"Ouch," Craven winced. "He must've taken that a bit personally. I mean, you accused him of selling you out."

"I'll apologize later."

"Perhaps we should be on our way," Remus interjected. "It's nearly eleven o'clock."

"After you," Craven gestured.

Hermione pulled away from Lupin for a moment as they turned to go and went to Craven. "Thank you, Michael," Hermione said softly, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"For you, sweet girl, anything. You've grown on me entirely too much."

"You'd still shoot me if they paid you enough," she replied mildly.

"Yes, but I'd feel bad about it." She laughed as she took Lupin's arm and they left the house, apparating from the dock.

They appeared in front of a huge villa facing a canal. The house took up almost the entire block and was lit gaily. Two doormen stood at the front and checked invitations. Remus pulled the card Craven had given them from his coat pocket. They strode to the door and he handed the invitation to the guards, glaring at anyone who dared meet his eyes. He placed his hand possessively on Hermione's lower back and ushered her in past the pontificating guards, taking in the scene before him.


	10. Chapter 10

Okey dokey. Super quick reviewer was Hippiechick!

Hand3, Lil, nice to see you both again. I'm back to updating, albeit sporadically.

Deus ex-Maria: I'm well settled, for the most part, but I have a really shoddy dial up connection. I'll update in a few days, though--I'm taking a trip to Sinai and the Red Sea tomorrow.

CarpetFibers: Glad you're addicted (and pleased to meet you, by the way). My goal is to have a cult of Snarky-Story-Crackheads running around waiting for their next fix. ;)

Enjoy and keep reviewing...it's lonely here in Cairo!

--Aimes

* * *

The room was huge, with a large chandelier in the centre and several smaller chandeliers in the corners. The walls were decorated with embroidered tapestries and the floors were a rich blue marble that looked like the night sky. Around one hundred people mingled within, eating hors d'oeuvres and chatting. A band was playing a waltz and Hermione pulled Remus onto the dance floor.

"Sorry, I need to see the entire room without being too conspicuous." Lupin took her arm and began guiding her, sweeping her around the room.

"No need to apologize, Hermione. It's not a problem." Hermione rested her head casually on his shoulder to look behind him and saw who she was looking for.

A tall, thin Mediterranean woman stood, speaking to a man Hermione recognized as a Chinese spy. _Not exactly the cream of the spy crop, either. But whatever. _Mella Dromos was bony and, well, evil looking. Her dress was black and form-fitting and her nails were painted a blood-red with matching shoes and a handbag of the same color. Her lipstick was of a similar blood-red tint, making her look vampy and overdone. But she exuded and aura of confidence and power that made her irresistible. Hermione glanced to the left of Mella and saw ZT. He looked over and caught her eye then casually began to make his way to them. _Why? Why, why, why? Twenty years of never coming to one of these things and he decides to show up to this one. The universe is against me, that's the only explanation. Do not come over here, ZT. Stay away. If you've ever had a stroke of telepathic brilliance, have one now._

Lupin felt Hermione stiffen and her arms tighten around him as she warned ZT frantically with her eyes. ZT caught the drift almost instantly and diverted his path, stopping to glance back at Hermione's focal point. He went pale when he saw Mella and continued in the other direction. Mella, somehow noticing the interaction in her peripheral consciousness turned to look in Hermione's direction.

_Oh, shit._ Hermione pulled back and pulled Remus' head down, hissing, "Kiss me and make it good." _There's no way she'd recognize you. You're thirteen years older than when you first met her. But just in case._

His arm slid down her back to rest just above her bum and his mouth engaged her in a long, intimate kiss. His other hand trailed down the back of her arm and rose to just between her shoulder blades, locking her in place and pulling her body against his. _Lucky we're near a wall._ As though reading her mind, Remus pulled back against the wall so that her back was facing the room. Hermione's fingers tangled in his hair and an odd shock of electricity ran through her body. She moaned softly and Remus shuddered as her fingers tightened spasmodically in his hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began to explore the sweet heat. _Whoa._

Everyone had been privy to the rumours floating around about X and his assistant and politely ignored the encounter. Mella, realizing who they were, returned her attention to the Chinese spy, albeit with a hard look of disapproval.

Hermione pulled back, staring into his hazy grey eyes, breathing hard. "That _was_ good," she murmured, brushing a lock of stray hair out of his face. "I'm going to go corner and kill Mella Dromos. Don't go anywhere."

Hermione turned and walked determinedly towards the refreshment table, ignoring the men who tried to talk to her. Mella, meanwhile had disengaged from the male spy, having determined that he had all the cognitive powers of a monkey, and was sipping at her champagne, watching Lupin pensively. Apparently thinking the better of it, she turned away to set her glass down.

Lupin was watching Hermione and was interrupted in his pondering by a voice. "So what ARE your intentions for my sweet girl?"

He turned to Craven. "Intentions? I don't have any."

"Of course you do. All I want to know is if I'll have to hunt you down and butcher you for hurting her."

"Hermione can take care of herself and I have no intention of pursuing her. She's a former student of mine, she's half my age, and half of the UK would hunt me down for even considering it."

"Your point? She mentioned you the first time she saw you on one of her missions and I could tell then that she was attracted to you. The fact that she brought you in on the most painful experience of her life means she's more than just attracted. The fact that you're concerned with it means you're more than just attracted as well. She _can_ take care of herself, but she deserves someone who will take care of her. Especially when this is over and she realizes that she's lost nearly everything. Even her career will have to be rebuilt."

Remus did not reply but turned his attention back to Hermione who was speaking to a powerful, compact man who carried himself with authority.

"I'm sorry, ZT," Hermione apologized. "But I had to be sure. It was Mella. There were discrepancies about it being you or Craven…but I couldn't take chances. Mum, Dad and Genes are dead. Mella and I have unfinished business."

"No apologies needed, Smoke. After you broke, I discovered that a lower-level operative had leaked information to Mella about you. It was Lace. The new spy you were training. She was jealous of you and she sold you out."

"Bloody hell," Hermione looked enraged.

"I shot her."

"Bloody hell," she repeated in an entirely different tone.

"I don't take betrayals. That's not what we're about. Besides, you're like a daughter to me. There was no way I was letting her get away with it. I hope you know my loyalties run deeper than that," he said quietly.

"Thank you, ZT" she said softly, smiling.

"Take care of business, Smoke. I expect you ready to deploy in two weeks."

Hermione grinned and winked, turning away to look for Mella. She was conveniently heading toward the bathroom, setting Hermione up for an easy kill.

Hermione stalked her into the hallway and pushed her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

"Hello, Mella," she said pleasantly.

"I was hoping to find you, you ungrateful child. You're barely recognizable. X's bitch, now, are we? Pathetic. You should've come with me when you had the chance. I _made_ you. You would have been nothing without me," she spat, leaning against the counter casually, hands folded across her chest. _Well her personality hasn't improved._

"Mel, darling, you just don't get it, do you," Hermione chided. "I'm nobody's bitch. And you didn't make me. I'm just naturally gifted. I'd have been the best with or without you. I'm the overachieving sort. You did, however, give me that lovely gift of emotional detachment that makes killing so easy. I overcame it enough to know I'll enjoy killing you."

"You left me in a coma, you little slut. Haven't you had your revenge?"

"Not since you sold me out and got my entire family killed." Mella's eyes registered shock. "I realized it was you when Lissa's body turned up. I'm not an idiot."

"Cayne was supposed to divert attention from me," she hissed. "It was fool proof. While you were worried about your sister I'd be picking off my old enemies. Then I'd get your sister back to you and claim you as mine, just as you should have always been."

"Didn't work out quite that way."

Hermione pulled out the dagger impressively. "You've caused me all this pain, it's almost sad that it will only take me thirty seconds to kill you. They'll be the best thirty seconds of my life thus far."

Mella Dromos finally registered through her arrogance that she was about to die and opened her mouth to scream.

The blade slid into her brainstem with precision grace, severing her spinal column and stopping the scream before it took form. She crumpled to the ground.

"I could leave you this way. A quadriplegic able to see, hear, touch, and taste but never speak or move again. But I'm not that cruel." She knelt. "You taught me to detach, you couldn't make me evil." Hermione slid the knife across Mella's throat, leaning away from the arc of blood.

Hermione stood, wiped the blade and slid it back into her corset. She scrubbed her hands as Mella bled to death on the floor, stepping away to avoid getting blood on her shoes. She dried her hands, and turned to Mella, impassively watching the spark of life fade and flicker out. Hermione left, closing the door quietly behind her. _She won't be getting up from that. My God, my entire family is dead and I just killed my childhood bogey for the second time._

Hermione walked back into the ballroom, where ZT was diligently giving Remus the same lecture Craven had given as Craven smiled slightly. Lupin's eyes were riveted on the hallway and he exhaled in relief as Hermione emerged. Then he noticed the deadened look in her eyes.

Hermione spotted him and walked over quickly. She kissed ZT and Craven on the cheek mechanically, said goodnight, and let Remus lead her out of the villa. ZT and Craven watched them go with identically concerned expressions.

"Hermione?" She looked at Remus.

"Will you be…?" She nodded silently and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her and disapparated without further comment.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, short chapter, my apologies. Spent three days in Sharm el-Sheikh on the Red Sea and am thoroughly tanned and somewhat bruised from climbing Mount Sinai. Moses was in some kind of shape, lemme tell ya.

Lily was Chapter 10's super-quick reviewer. I can't make cookies but if you want oomali, I just learned how to make it! Death in a bowl but good lord it's a joyful demise.

Hand3, I'm glad you liked last chapter. I tried to paint more of a picture of the physical surroundings in this story than I have in my other fics. Hippiechick, nice to see you again (or read your review or whatever). I'm beginning to go all superstitious about not updating without your review. Joots: you're back! Yay! Glad you're enjoying it.

Great big welcome to Terilicious! This story's a bit different from what I usually do; I'm happy it's working well.

Ooookay, here's the cheesy bedroom scene. I say that because (and I'm sorry!) I got a bit bored and tried to go all Harlequin Romance. It was kind of fun—how low can you go with the cheesy smut factor. I have a new respect for romance writers…smut's easy, but _cheesy _smut? That's a whole different kind of turkey. So the lead up's serious enough but…well, you'll see.

Anyways, enjoy or skip, your choice. I'll update sooner than usual to make up for it.

--Aimes

New A/N: Typo fixed. This is what happens when you originally write the story with different characters.

* * *

They returned to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione let Remus lead her into the house as though she were a child and guide her, one hand resting gently on her back, upstairs. They reached her bedroom and he opened it and directed her inside. She kicked off her heels and stood, vacant.

_Tired._

It was as though all the years of careful solitude and intensive training had hit her at once, leaving her drained. _Everything comes at a price. Too bad it's never listed._

Remus was yet again at a loss. He respected Hermione more with every passing moment, but he didn't know how to help her. He suspected she was quite like him…hollow words would only make her more cynical, if it were possible. With a soft mental sigh, he turned to go and Hermione caught his wrist.

_I want…_

Coherent thoughts abandoned her as she pulled Remus close and felt him wrap his arms around her moving his hands down her back in long, firm, caressing strokes.

_I need…_

Hermione pulled back and locked eyes with him briefly before pulling his head down to her and locking him in a searing kiss. Remus automatically responded, his body taking over and rejecting higher cognitive functions. He made one desperate attempt: "Hermione—" Fighting the waves of desire that were washing over him.

"Shut up, Lupin. You think too much." Hermione commented ironically. Her hands lingered around his neck and she pressed her body against him.

Remus groaned and slid his hands down to trace the shape of her rear. One hand slid into the slit in her dress and caressed the backs of her muscular thighs. Hermione's hands found their way under his shirt and trailed down bare skin and he shuddered. She smiled ferally and kissed along his face to the crook of his neck, pausing to nibble on his pulse point, feeling his heartbeat race against her lips.

"Remus…" she hissed as arousal overwhelmed her.

Lupin responded by pulling back and unzipping her dress, letting it pool on the floor at her feet. She was left in the corset, underwear and stockings that had left him breathless earlier and he smiled slightly as he began exploring her bare skin with his slightly callused hands and fingering the edge of her black satin bra. Remus drank in the sight of her for a moment, flushed and beautiful.

Hermione pulled him to the bed and began to unbutton his shirt then thought the better of it and murmured a spell to divest him of his garments. Senior thunked to the floor somewhere across the room.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he stood before her, bared. Remus unfastened her stockings, knelt and began to unroll them slowly down her legs one by one, pausing to kiss her thighs and knees. His hands skimmed back up her body as he rose then caught her by the hips and lifted her onto the bed.

Hermione felt him push her backwards and pulled him with her. Remus unhooked her corset painfully slowly, trailing a finger down the revealed skin before finally peeling it off and discarding it, then lavished his attention on her breasts, teasing, sucking, and nibbling till she gasped. Her legs parted instinctively and he settled between them, his engorged cock pressing against her black satin panties. Hermione began to rock her hips, blindly craving the delicious friction.

Remus reached down and held her hips still, then kissed down her chest, between her breasts and trailing down her stomach. He smiled, feeling muscles jump at his touch.

His fingers slipped under the satin of her panties and tugged them down in a swift motion, gently forcing her hips up to ease them off. The tip of his cock teased her inflamed centre and she let out a ragged breath.

"Please, Remus," she groaned.

"As you wish, my lady," came the husky reply.

His fingers teased her clit for a moment, making her hips buck. Hermione instinctively knew she wanted more and reached down to pull him up into an aggressive kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and positioned him at her entrance. Before she could pull him in, he thrust into her. The world exploded into light and color for Hermione, and Remus felt the sharp intake of her breath. He felt her tight and wet around him and waited for her to adjust. Hermione allowed her muscles to relax, then began a slow, rhythmic rocking of her hips.

Lupin matched her pace, slowly increasing the speed and reaching down to shift her legs up. Hermione arched as his pelvis began rubbing against her clit.

He reached down and caught her in a kiss: gentle, slow, exploratory, even as their bodies began moving ever more rapidly towards climax. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as she came, intensifying the connection.

"Remus," she cried as she released, staring into the depths of his silvery, clouded eyes.

"Hermione," came the impassioned response as he followed her, eyes sparking.

Remus collapsed gently to the side of her, breaking their physical contact. Hermione shivered from the sudden cold and Remus gathered her to him and pulled up the sheets and blankets to cover them.

_I need…I want…_

They both drifted to sleep, wrapped in one another's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I've desperately tried to avoid typos. Although maybe I should leave them in there since a good number of people review just to tell me I made a mistake. Although some people have really fantastically creative ideas about why the wrong name was in there...indicating that they should get out there and write some stories! :)

A newcomer named Emmy was my super-quick reviewer. Welcome and thanks for the warning about the typo. Hand3 was my other super-quick reviewer. Always happy to see your reviews.

Hippiechick, always a pleasure, I've fixed last chapter's name mixup.

Imogen: I did kind of play fast and loose with POV last chapter, didn't I? Sort of did it again this chapter. Ah, well, just trying to keep you on your toes. Welcome to the party and thanks for the review.

Lily: you didn't catch the typo. Shocking! And I expect a LOT of writing to be done on your end in the very near future. I'm not only adding to our story but I'm doing this one too! Do you feel guilty yet?

Terilicious: nice to hear from you again, your reviews make me feel special. I hope you become a regular!

Next chapter, as fast as my little fingers could fix it, all for you.

--Aimes

* * *

Hermione woke up languorously, warm and comfortable, though her jewelry was pressing into her and leaving imprints. Her mind had regained the balance she'd lost the night before as the loss had overwhelmed her and she felt better, not even really sad so much as…done. It was finished and over and her life was going to move on now.

_I need to use the loo. _She got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom when it hit her: naked. _Whoa, wait a minute. _The memories assaulted her in vivid color and she went pale. _What did I do? I'm such an idiot! _She finished up and exited the bathroom quietly. A quick glance at the bed told her Lupin was still asleep, looking peaceful and sweet. _Sweet? Oi, this is going to be bad._ She grabbed a robe and pulled on her undies, leaving quietly and going downstairs to the kitchen.

Remus woke up and silently watched her leave. His curiosity turned to irritation turned to anger in short order. He was not sure what he'd expected but this was not it. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe, prowling after her.

Hermione stopped short when she saw Tonks at the kitchen table. Tonks smiled welcomingly at her.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Um…hi…"

"Don't worry, I don't ask questions," Tonks assured her.

"Glad to hear it. I don't think I'm ready to answer them. So…how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you get more action than I do," Tonks replied cheerfully. "Maybe it's the hair color," she said thoughtfully. Within moments her hair had gone from acid green to a deep orchid.

"Don't know if it's the hair, but I can assure you that after my idiocy I'll be right there with you on the no action front," Hermione replied despondently, slumping across from Tonks at the table. Remus stopped short of entering the kitchen and blended into the shadows, waiting and listening.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Tonks was asking.

"I went and messed everything up," Hermione sighed.

"In what way?"

"What must he think of me? Instead of mourning the loss of my entire family, I threw myself at him and I shagged him senseless. Not only am I a whore, I'm a coldhearted bitch, too."

"Don't ever say that about yourself, 'Mione," Tonks said firmly. "I may not know exactly what's happened, and I do expect the story one day, mind you, but listen to me and listen well. I know you. First: you're an amazing person. I know that, you know that, and if he doesn't know that, I'll slap him so hard he sees next week, I promise. Second: you're not a coldhearted bitch because you needed to be held. You needed to feel alive. I've done it too. Sometimes you need it," she said softly. "Besides, how does this ruin things?" Tonks continued. "I mean, you needed to be loved and he gave you that last night." Remus silently growled at her.

"For one night," Hermione spat bitterly.

"What do you want?" Tonks pushed, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"I want…I want…I don't know," Hermione hedged.

"Say it or it's worthless," Tonks warned. Remus lent his voiceless encouragement.

"Fine, I want something real, are you happy? I don't want a good one night stand or a quick satisfying shag. I want _him_, alright? He can be such a private man, I was going to take it slowly, to build something, and now I've gone and fucked it to hell. Literally." She gave a sardonic smile.

Lupin stiffened in the shadows as he processed what she was saying. She wanted him. _She_ wanted _him_. He wanted her too, he wanted to love her…he wanted to hold her…to talk to her about everything under the sun, to tease her and tell her to be silent, to laugh with her and hear her yell at him…he wanted…everything. He needed everything. He needed her. Remus turned and walked swiftly back to the bedroom, mechanically peeling off the robe and settling back into bed. His mind churned wildly and he closed his eyes and tried to focus. He loved her. Damn.

"I think you've underestimated Remus," Tonks was saying. "He's a good man, one of the best. Do not presume to know what he's thinking. Communicate with him Hermione. I know it's hard, but tell him what you feel, what you want. I know he can be a private man—I'm one of his few friends now. He's lost a lot, he's entitled to be private. Talk to him. After that, it's out of your hands."

_That's amazingly good advice, actually. So go back upstairs, crawl back into that bed, and tell him how you feel in the morning. Then let him decide what to do._

"Thank you, Tonks. You're right, I'm being silly. It'll work itself out."

Tonks downed her coffee and smiled.

"It always does, Hermione, it always does."

Hermione smiled at the her and rose from her seat. "And Hermione?"

Hermione turned questioningly. "Silencing charm, dear." Hermione grinned and gave a rude gesture.

Hermione climbed the stairs and entered the room quietly. She peeled off her robes, deciding to leave her undies on, and climbed into the bed next to Remus. She put a hand hesitantly on his bare chest and he pulled her towards him with lightning speed.

"Have a nice midnight stroll?" he queried in a velvety voice.

"It was exactly what I needed," she responded softly, relaxing against him. "We need to talk."

"Feel free." _Okay, he's not going to make this easy._

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression, Remus," she began quietly. He froze. This was _not_ how she was supposed to start. "I know what you must think of me. That I'm coldhearted and a slut," she hurried on, as his arms tightened into a viselike grip and a stormy look came across his face. "I've buggered it all by…by...being such an idiot. I don't want this to be a one-night stand. I don't want a fling or a shag buddy or any of that. I want…I need…"

"I want as well," he murmured. "I need you."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"And if you _ever_ say anything about being a slut or coldhearted again," he growled, nipping her shoulder roughly, "You will regret it."

_Okay. Here's your moment, Granger. Go for it._

"I think I'm in love with you."

He paused in his activities and caught her gaze, locking into it firmly, ethereal eyes glowing. "That's good to hear Hermione, because I've had some time to really consider it and I'm quite sure I'm in love with you." It was more than he was used to saying and he suddenly felt uncomfortably vulnerable awaiting her reaction.

She grinned brilliantly at him and pulled him down in a gentle kiss.

Remus kissed her face lightly and sweetly. He settled by her side and caressed her gently. "It takes all my self control not to devour you," he rumbled. "The werewolf in me, you know. Rest…" his whispered command drew her into sleep and she tossed a leg loosely over him as she snuggled against him.

_I have._


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, Awesome Possum.

A newcomer named Armor was my super quick reviewer last chapter. I'm sorry if you thought this was an S/H story…I actually double checked my pairing settings to see if I'd lost it for a minute and set the wrong characters! Well thanks to you I discovered that FF and I had a disagreement on where my story was filed…I emailed them and the problem has been solved. I'm so sorry to anyone that was confused by the mistake (it wasn't my fault, I swear!). The overwhelming majority wanted me to make this R/H, so that's what we're working with, despite my numerous typos.

Sorry if I lose some of you because of it and very very sorry you wasted your time on a story that doesn't appeal to you!

Lil: yeah, you're a nympho.

Deus-ex-maria: I'm very glad you enjoyed last chapter, I hope this one doesn't let you down!

Terilicious: Yay, a new regular! Woohoo! I like Remus' werewolf side too, but this story actually did have a plot once upon a time…one that is slowly drawing to a close, actually.

Hand3: so loyal you are ;) Thanks for the encouragement.

Where oh where is Hippiechick? I held off on updating thinking she'd review last chapter eventually, but alas…no dice. However the rest of you who did review probably think I fell of the face of the earth, so I decided to update anyways. I promise I won't take so long with the next chapter!

--Aimes

* * *

When Remus Lupin awoke the next morning, he felt a delicious warmth against him. He smiled down at the sleeping woman who was curled against him with one leg loosely draped over him and her head resting on his chest. Remus inhaled the scent of her hair, a curly riotous mass that smelled of citrus, and traced lazy patterns on her back.

Hermione woke up with a shiver as his fingers traced patterns on her skin and she grinned.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Hermione," he replied in a sexy gravelly voice. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

"Your voice is amazing; you do know that, right?"

"I do what I can," he replied with a smile. His hands trailed lightly down her body, making her shiver again.

"Bloody hell, I've only been awake for two minutes and you've got me turned on," Hermione gasped.

"Are you sore? Do you need more rest?" Remus asked gently, stilling his hands and watching her with concern.

"I know what I need and it's not rest," Hermione replied, laughing. "Don't you dare stop now, you horrible tease. _The right way to start my day!_

"We have a lot to discuss and deal with, Hermione," he warned after they'd caught their breath. She raised her head and rested her chin on his chest.

"Mmm. Guess the outside world won't conveniently disappear for us then?"

"I wish. The ramifications…"

"Are that you were a teacher, I'm a student, at least for a bit longer. Of course we're also adults and capable of making decisions. I mean, we can't go flaunting our relationship, but I doubt Dumbledore will object if we're discrete."

"No, I don't think he will. Harry and Ron--"

"Will get the hell beaten out of them if they even think about questioning me. I'm always right, they never are, it's about time they figured it out. Tonks already approves." She blushed slightly.

"Mmm…yes…I heard you talking to her…" She sat straight up and cuffed him.

"You eavesdropper! Well, at least you told me…you probably could've gotten away with it."

"That was my thought when I decided to tell you," he muttered, rubbing his arm. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love." She leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Indeed. The point I was trying to make, however, was not actually in regards to our relationship. I love you. I'll do whatever it takes," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "My question was about your…job." He gazed up at her, waiting.

"Ah. Yes." Hermione looked hesitant. "I don't know what your feelings are about what I do…but I have to tell you, I usually rather love my job. I've had my shitty days and my amazing days, and the amazing outnumbers the shitty by far. Besides, I've never done anything else…it's become part of who I am. And ZT and Craven…" she trailed off, embarrassed that she'd been rambling.

"Are the only family you have left in that world," Lupin finished quietly. "The work I do for the Order is no safer than the work you do. I would not ask you to sacrifice it. I just needed to know that you do it for the right reasons."

"I do it because it's who I am. Sure, I could give it up and walk away and probably be fine…but I don't want to."

"Then I don't want you to. However we're going to have to find a way to explain this to Albus."

"Unfortunately, the terms of my contract are binding, whether in the muggle or wizarding world. I have to walk away willingly, without coercion for it to be valid. So he doesn't have much choice in the matter beyond expelling me and I don't think it'll come to that. I've been doing this since before I came to Hogwarts and it's never interfered with my schooling till now. I doubt it will interfere again before I graduate."

"I agree," Remus replied, letting his fingers trail contemplatively down her body. "As for us, maybe we should restrict news of our…involvement for the time being. Ginny will probably find out; she always knows what she shouldn't. Beyond that, it's up to you how much you wish to reveal, about us and about your life in the muggle world."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate that." Hermione moved her hand to caress his face. "I love you, you know."

Remus grinned. "I know." He pulled her down to kiss her chastely. "I love you too." Hermione grinned back.

"We should get out of bed and get back to Hogwarts. The older students will leave for Hogsmeade in a few hours. I think we have enough time to shower and eat some breakfast."

"Yes, I suppose we must," he sighed.

"Hey, you're not the one who has to tell Dumbledore you're a paid assassin for the muggle government."

"No, I'm the one who has to tell him that I shagged the seventh year student he sent me to find and safely return to Hogwarts. Twice. And that I'm in love with said student which may be enough to give the old man a heart attack, in which case I'd be responsible for killing the greatest wizard of our time."

"Don't worry, I'll comfort you if you do." Hermione stretched and removed herself from him, completely unconcerned with her nakedness. Remus admired her from his position, growling when she threw a pillow at him to get him up. Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the shower turn on. He stretched and rose as well, a wicked glint in his eye as he followed her.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was making omelets in the kitchen and humming to herself while Remus got plates and juice and toasted bread.

"Cinderella's on her bedroom floor she's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store. Cuz Mister Charming don't come home any more and she forgets why she came here. Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says 'none for you dear prince, I'm tired today. I'd rather sleep my whole life away then let you keep me from dreaming." She flipped the second omelet. "I don't care for your fairy tales, you're so worried 'bout the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing." Hermione's voice was low and sweet, with a strong, jazz-like quality to it. She was swinging her hips to the beat in her head and casually moved over to flip the omelet onto a plate. Lupin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm warn you I'm not quite a fairy tale prince," he murmured in her ear.

"You obviously weren't listening to the lyrics very well… Once upon a time in a far away kingdom man made up a story said that I should believe in. Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight but I don't want the next best thing," she sang. "So I sing I hold my head down and I break these walls round, I can't take no more of your fairy tale love. Oh I don't care for your fairy tales, you're so worried 'bout the maiden though you know she's only waiting, spent her whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation but the story needs some mending and a better happy ending 'cuz I don't want the next best thing, no I don't want the next best thing."

There was applause from the doorway and Hermione turned red. "Go 'Mione!" Tonks gave a wolf whistle. "When's the cabaret?"

"Bugger off," Hermione rejoined, cracking two more eggs for an extra omelet.

"Are you two heading back to Hogwarts?" Tonks asked, pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Remus. Hermione sipped at her tea as she melted cheese over one of the omelets.

"Yep," Hermione replied.

"Good luck," she said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Remus sighed. "We'll need it." They ate breakfast with forced cheer, making bits of conversation and trying to be amiable. When they had finished, Lupin and Hermione rose to leave, steeling themselves for the task ahead. Tonks impulsively hugged Hermione and Remus as reassuringly as she could.

"They're screwed," Tonks said thoughtfully to herself after they'd gone. "I'd better find someplace to hide them." She went back to wash the dishes, hoping that the universe would see fit to help the star-crossed couple and that she'd manage to avoid breaking too many plates.

A/N: Song lyrics are from 'Fairy Tale' by Sara Bareilles. I don't own it…just like I don't own anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty…Hand3 was my super-quick reviewer last chapter! Yay!

Childofnite: thank you for the awesomely flattering review. I really appreciate the support. Welcome to the party, my dear.

Lil: lol, I swear I've made you listen to that song before…

Hippiechick: maybe you did review and I just didn't get it in my inbox? Either way, glad to have you back!

PotionMuse: Welcome, welcome. I'm glad you liked last chapter and infinitely happy that you reviewed. Here I am updating, just for you!

So…I'm thinking of a sequel to 'If Life Were Normal, What Would We Do for Fun?'.

Yes? No? Have I tapped out that particular line of stories?

--Aimes

* * *

Hermione and Remus apparated on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. It had been a full week since Hermione had left and she wondered briefly about her schoolwork. _Gods, what a time to be concerned with schoolwork, Granger.__ Your family is dead and you're in love with Lupin. Although that's not a new development. You've been attracted for quite some time, but chose to shut the hell up about it like a smart girl not looking to become the laughingstock of her school. And now you're his lover. Oh god._

She squeezed his hand and walked forward with him. The Hogsmeade weekend ensured that they would reach Dumbledore's office relatively unaccosted. The pair proceeded into the castle and skulked towards the Headmaster's office. _We're not skulking so much as slinking, really. Okay, it's the same thing, but still._

Lupin muttered the password and they stepped on the stairs as they ascended. Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office with Remus close behind her.

"Miss Granger! What a relief to see you safe and sound!" _Okay, he's glad to see you, that's a good sign…_

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, both of you, be seated. Miss Granger, you received a letter this morning and while I am not in the habit of reading the personal correspondence of others, I thought it prudent to read this letter in the hopes of helping you. Perhaps you could explain it."

Hermione took the letter and scanned it warily. _En garde, ma petite._

**_Smoke—_**

**_Your cell is off and not receiving text messages. I wanted to ensure that you returned to school safely and that there have been no further complications. Please contact me immediately._**

**_z.t_********__**

****

**_PS—Craven has asked me to include a letter from him as well. I send it to you sealed, as he requested, safe in the knowledge that you will tell me if there is anything important contained therein._**

Hermione picked up the other letter, also opened, glancing at Dumbledore before opening it. _Please let Craven have been discrete._

**_Sweet Girl—_**

**_I shall be calling in that favor sooner than expected. In three weeks I have the opportunity to liquidate Matthew Shams, the man who got us captured in _****_China_****_. I shall thank him before I kill him, since it is to him I owe our friendship. It will be a large scale operation and I will need a second. You have been chosen. I thought you may appreciate the gesture._**

**_I hope all is well with you and your darling ex-Professor. Keep him, Sweet Girl, he's a catch if I ever met one. Looks like he'd probably be good in bed too…_**

**_Yours with Love,_**

**_C_**

****

_Did he have to make the good in bed comment? Although Remus is good in bed…_

She put the letters in her pocket and met Dumbledore's hard gaze.

"I'm a spy," she said flatly. _Blunter is better? _"In the muggle world. I've been trained since I was a very young child and have been an agent ever since. Coming to Hogwarts did not change who I am, it merely forced some adjustments and concessions. This weekend, one of my assignments went very wrong. I was sold out by a former instructor and the short of it is that my entire family was caught in the crossfire."

"I am so sorry, child," Dumbledore said softly, genuinely sad for her loss.

Hermione shrugged tiredly. "It's a job risk. Professor Lupin found me on the floor of my parents' house, unconscious and beaten to a pulp. He took me to safety and healed me to the best of his ability. Lupin urged me to return here, however everyone associated with me was in danger. He helped me do what needed to be done and now…here we are."

"I see," Dumbledore replied after a pause, apparently considering all the angles. He seemed to decide in her favor for the moment. "And you are feeling better now? Do you wish to see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione stiffened.

"I'd rather not, thank you. I'm fine now. Remus had some potions that helped quite a lot." _Ugh, shoot me before letting a doctor poke at me. Hm, maybe I should've refrained from using his first name._ Dumbledore chose to ignore the faux pas and continued, cutting to the point.

"And what do you intend to do about your…job, Hermione?"

"It has never caused a problem before and it is unlikely to cause a problem again before I graduate. I can continue as I have been for the time being. I'm not intending to quit, if that's what you're asking. Nor do I intend to go full-time when I graduate. There's a compromise in there somewhere, and I intend to find it." _Okay, don't kick me out here and now._

"I would not ask you to quit, Miss Granger. You have your reasons for continuing, as do all who share your profession," Dumbledore said quietly, glancing at Remus, and getting a somewhat faraway look in his eye. _He's thinking of Snape. _Dumbledore focused on them once again, his gaze firm once more. "However if it begins to endanger others under my protection, we shall have another conversation shortly thereafter. We should also discuss what unexpected benefits might arise from your…experience." _Should've seen that coming._ "Is there anything else either of you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione and Remus exchanged nervous glances and Hermione's hand snaked into his.

"Albus, at the risk of being kicked out of the Order and strung up by and angry mob, which may be what I deserve…I…erm…" he took a deep breath and squeezed Hermione's hand. "I am in love with Hermione. And she is in love with me."

_Please don't hex us, please don't hex us._

Dumbledore broke into a smile. "Splendid! This means I've won yet another bet with Minerva!" _What the hell? Did he just hardball me about my job, but he's okay that I'm sleeping with a man twenty years my senior? What exactly **is** the deal with him and McGonagall? I mean, that's the only explanation I've got for his being okay with this._

Hermione and Remus looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?" Hermione ventured.

"Minerva was convinced nothing would happen between you two young people until after graduation, however I have seen the attraction building in intensity…I am gratified to see I was right. I must, however, warn you to the utmost to be discrete." _And I thought I was being all slick and secretive about my attraction…must be Lupin's fault._

"I have no desire to be creatively mutilated by everyone Hermione knows, sir. Nor do I have any desire to make her a target. Mainly the first part, though."

Hermione laughed. "No one would believe us anyway. Although I promise I'd protect you if Harry and Ron came after you."

"Harry and Ron I can handle. It's Ginny I'm scared of. And Molly. The two of them coming after me together?" He shuddered.

"I see your point. Ginny can be a bit…scary when she's being protective. And Molly's just scary," Hermione acquiesced. She turned back to Dumbledore. "We'll be discrete, Headmaster, you have both our words."

"I have no doubt, Miss Granger. There is the question of what you will tell your friends."

"The truth," Hermione sighed. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny at least deserve that much. And Draco. Everyone else can think my parents died in a car accident over the weekend and that my sister died in the hospital shortly thereafter and that's why I was gone. It'll fly well enough and explain Remus' presence to some degree."

"It seems settled then," Dumbledore said easily. "You look a bit tired, Hermione. Perhaps you'd like to rest and deal with your friends on your own time?"

"Yes, thank you, Headmaster. I'm still a bit weak, I think." _Really need sleep._

"Hermione, you should have Poppy look at you later just in case," Remus admonished gently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hermione groused. "Let the mediwitch poke at me just in case, sure thing. After my nap, okay?" _I'm not going to see a doctor for a bit of overwork. If I went to Pomfrey every time I strung myself out, I'd never leave. _She stood and stretched before nodding at both men and exiting the office.

After she'd left, Dumbledore turned to Lupin. "You realize that this will be far from easy, don't you Remus?"

"I know, Headmaster. But I'm in it for better or worse and nothing will change that," Remus responded quietly.

"Will you be able to watch her leave, knowing she won't come back?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. But I'll do it anyways. And she'll do the same each time I'm sent to do something for the Order. All we can really do is love each other, right? That's how Arthur and Molly made it…and Lily and James."

"Then I shall tell you something I told James Potter many years ago in regards to his future wife: Love her well, child, and you will have a treasure more valuable than any on this earth."

Remus was quiet for a moment, imagining his childhood friend receiving these words of wisdom. "Thank you, sir. For my part, I will love her till the end of my days, however near or far that is."

"Hopefully that will be a long time yet, dear boy. It is good that you have returned, something has arisen that you will need to tend to. In the meantime, go be with Hermione before you depart. You will need to be ready by tomorrow morning."

With that, Dumbledore effectively terminated the conversation, purposely not mentioning where Remus would spend the night. Remus smiled and left quickly, before Dumbledore could rethink his position.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I don't know if I thanked mac1 for the lovely review on chapter 13…I may have received it a bit too late, sorry. I do appreciate your taking the time to review me!

PotionMuse was my super-quick reviewer last chapter. Konafa all around!

Hand3, thanks for the review and the vote in favor of the sequel. It's being given serious consideration, but it's a bit hard to write sometimes when I could be out horseback riding or belly dancing with friends…however your vote will be given quite a lot of weight as one of my most loyal reviewers!

Hippiechick: yeah, I liked the bet idea too!

Draccy: welcome back!!! I will always love your ego-boosting reviews. Thank you for returning to me

Lil: yes, you're right, I've written the rough draft of two chapters and have some ideas for the sequel…we'll see, eh?

Nenharmen: As another of my most loyal readers (I know you're there whether you review or not!) your vote in favor of a sequel will also be given due weight. Especially considering the enthusiasm I sensed there! (For the record, I do indeed write SS/HG, and will be uploading a short one-shot this weekend). I warn everyone, however, that I will drop off the face of the earth while writing the sequel, since I refuse to post unless I've got the bulk of it finished. Anyways, we'll see, we'll see. Insh'allah, as they say here.

Okay, enjoy this next (sorta short) chapter.

--Aimes

* * *

Hermione changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, casting a blackout spell to darken the windows. _Ugh…I haven't a clue why I'm so exhausted. I guess the events of the past week are just taking their toll. _She shifted onto her side and sighed. _Really would be cozier if Remus was here. Damn, not two days and you're becoming dependent on him, Mya. Watch it. He's going to become a liability soon. _She burrowed into her pillows. _As liabilities go, he's amazing._

There was a gentle knock on her door.

"Enter!"

Hermione curled slightly to face the door and smiled when she saw the tall form illuminated in the doorway.

"Hey, love. Care to join me?"

"I came to check on you." Remus entered the room and shut the door, locking it magically. He walked over to the bed and sat, stroking her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she replied softly. Hermione pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled into his arms. "Tired. I guess it's all catching up to me."

"If you need to talk, I'm here," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. They lay there for several moments, then Hermione began to speak.

"They never knew what I was. I hid it from them. From everyone. Perhaps that's why I am so close to Michael and ZT. They know me, all of me. My parents were proud of me…they loved me so much. And yet I was inaccessible to them. As I got older, I began to keep more and more of my life separate until…Genes was all they really felt they had. She became the focus of their attention because I had left them physically after years of being gone emotionally. But they knew I loved them. They knew it in the way I cleaned the house whenever I was home and picked up Genes from school. The way I always picked the perfect gifts for them and remembered to send cards to my relatives on holidays. They especially knew when they saw me with Genes. She was the best little sister anyone could ever ask for.

"It was odd for me though, a triple life. Two parts of my existence were cut off from them, so in a way I'd lost them the moment I entered Hogwarts. Over the years I came to believe that perhaps I should begin to push them away completely, to save them from the danger I'm constantly in. I did so, slowly weaning them off of my presence, till they began to adjust to life without me. For it then to be my fault that they died, is ironic, I think. I couldn't have really done anything differently and I've given them what justice I have to offer, but it rankles that I sacrificed my life with them to keep them safe and they died before their time anyway. I don't want to lose anyone else that way."

"You won't, Hermione. I have survived the two worst wars our world has seen and so has Harry. We are in little danger of dying as a result of anything you may or may not do."

"I know. Remus…"

"Yes?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?" He stiffened and she held her breath.

"It began in your sixth year when we planned the strategies and incursions that would come. It intensified last summer, during that last huge battle, when you showed your courage and spark. Mainly, however, it was over the last year…for you to still hold such fire after all that had happened. It began as respect, then admiration, then fondness…I don't know when it became love, really."

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling away to kiss him, feather lightly on the lips.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For loving me," she replied simply. "All of me." Her eyes began to shut and he pulled the blankets over them. Hermione gave a mischievous grin and removed his outer robe and shirt, resting her face against his bare skin, breathing in the scent of him.

Remus lay there with Hermione in his arms, dozing as she slept. His mind was chaotic with thoughts: what was he doing here? Was it really wise for him to be doing this? He was so in love with her it almost hurt…he'd never felt like that before. Remus looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. He was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Hermione shifted and stretched, waking slowly after a half-hour catnap.

"Mmm…I suppose I should start thinking of what I'm going to tell Harry and the others."

"Do you want me to be here?"

"Yes, but it's probably wiser if you aren't. I don't know how well they'll handle the thought that I'm shagging big-brother Lupin."

"I'm definitely not your big brother," he said with a laugh.

"Well you're definitely not a brother, but they don't know that yet. And afterwards," she purred, kissing him on the nose, "I expect to be rewarded for my bravery in facing down my friends."

"The fact that your need to be rewarded for facing your friends says something," he noted sardonically. "However, I am not one to argue with a proposition like that…"

Hermione laughed and Remus felt his soul warm. She kissed him on the lips, gently at first, chastely. Within moments, however, they were passionate, their bodies entangled as they explored each other's mouth. Hermione released a guttural groan and pulled away.

"You have the ability to drive me completely mad," she managed.

"Likewise," he growled, trying to compose himself. Hermione rolled onto her back and sighed.

"When did life get this complicated?"

"I would say about the time you were born." She laughed.

"You're right, at that. Although your birth shares a fair amount of the blame…at least Voldemort's out of the way though. That's one less thing to worry about. And it wasn't my responsibility to kill him! Now…if I can only get Draco and Ginny together to stop their bitching, life would be just fine…"

"Pardon?" Remus looked at her oddly.

"Oh come on, I know you know Draco's always liked her. They have a thing for each other, whether they realize it or not. And Harry's flirting with Susan Bones…oh, and Ron has a thing for Luna Lovegood of all people." She couldn't resist teasing him. "And I'll tell you a secret…Kingsley and Tonks are shacking up!" Lupin nudged her playfully.

"When did you become a matchmaker?"

"Round the time I noticed that I'm incredibly happy and fulfilled and ninety percent of my friends aren't. While I normally wouldn't meddle, I don't want to be an agony aunt when I could be shagging you senseless…or talking to you," she added as an afterthought, shifting onto her side to look at him. _Mmm…talking. Heh._

"Talking. Right." She smacked him lightly.

"Yes. I value your conversation. Almost as much as I value the other things your tongue engages in…" her fingers tangled into his hair and their eyes were locked in a silent conversation. Hermione's voice had gone husky and she trailed into silence, unable to look away from the sparkling silver grey. _Note that I said 'almost.'_

Remus' arms were around her and he pinned her then dipped his head, grazing gently against her lips and pulling away, catching her gaze again, then capturing her lips in a full kiss. He repeated the cycle, deepening the kiss ever more then locking into her gaze before kissing her so deeply she felt she was being consumed. He pulled away and Hermione tried to catch her breath.

"So, how about some conversation?" he teased.

"Shut up," she replied, pulling him towards her once more. _Figures I'd pick the smart-ass._

Someone pounded on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I forced no one to wait!

Mac1 was my super-quick reviewer for Chapter 15. I'm glad my stories are amusing…I'm a very lighthearted sort and I enjoy reading amusing stories, so I do my best.

Hippiechick: Yeah for a minute there I wondered who was at the door too. Then I realized that it's my story so I get to pick!

Draccy: Yeah, fluff's good, right? Actually, I kinda felt the need to give Hermione a more human dimension than she's had thus far which was the point of last chapter (yep, Hippiechick, you got it right in one!). Unfortunately, I've explored a human dimension of Hermione in my other stories so I got bored quickly and switched back to fluff.

Hand3: Next chapter as quickly as my dial-up could deliver, just for you.

Lil: Knowing all of someone is contingent upon them sharing all of themselves. I think that's where the fundamental conflict lies.

Enjoy everyone!

new A/N: Error fixed! Sorry 'bout that!

Aimes-who-got-hit-by-a-taxi-and-has-a-sore-bum

* * *

"Hermione! Open the damned door, I know you're in there! Where the HELL have you been? I've been worried sick, you know!"

"Shit," Hermione cursed under her breath. "Bloody hell, hang on a minute, Draco. Can't a girl get dressed?"

"You don't sleep nude!"

"I don't sleep fully clothed either!"

"Who's in there with you?" Hermione looked at Remus with a bemused expression.

"If someone were in here with me, do you think I'd even be answering you, Draco? Not likely."

There was a pause. "I'll give you that one. Get dressed then and open your door and tell me what's been going on. Everyone's been really concerned."

"Actually, Draco, could you get Harry and Ron and Ginny, please? I need to have a talk with all of you."

"I'll go find them."

Hermione and Remus heard his footsteps receding. _Disaster averted for at least fifteen more minutes._

"I don't know how we're going to get you out of here unseen."

"Do you have Harry's cloak?"

"I wish. Maybe we can sneak you out while Draco's looking for Harry and the others? Nah, he'll get back right when you're leaving and that'd leave us screwed. I think the best idea is for me to go down to the common room, talk to my friends, get rid of them, then tell Draco the truth. He'll keep his mouth shut, I think."

"I believe he will. He's got a romantic streak, or so Severus complains." _I'd complain too if Draco tried to match-make for me. I can only imagine the type of woman he sends Snape's way. _She felt a flash of sympathy for Snape. _Not enough to be a double agent and fight Voldemort twice, he also had to have Draco as his godson._

"Good. I'm sorry to ditch you in my room but feel free to explore or whatnot."

"Moi, pry into your deepest darkest secrets?"

"You already know my deepest darkest secrets. Trust me when I say that it doesn't get any deeper or darker than what you already know."

"I should hope not."

Hermione rolled over so she was straddling him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Wish me luck." She got off the bed and made for the door.

"Good luck," came the soft voice. Hermione smiled as she exited.

* * *

Draco was sitting next to Harry on the couch, hiding furtive looks in Ginny's direction. Ginny sat on an armchair pretending to read a magazine while glancing at Draco as frequently as possible. Harry was hiding a smile while Ron ignored them all, but for the occasional pointed glare in Draco's direction. _These are your friends, Granger. Be tactful._

"Hello, everyone."

"Hermione! We've been so worried! Are you alright?" Ginny sprang to her feet as she fired off questions. "Where have you been? What happened?"

Hermione held up her hands for silence.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry to have worried you all. Where I've been…it's a long story. It's been a very long week." She moved to lean against the fireplace. Ron sat near Ginny and they all watched her silently.

"I'm a spy," she said flatly. Draco nodded, looking unsurprised, while Ginny and Ron gaped. Harry furrowed his brow.

"What kind of spy?"

"The kind that's paid to problem-solve. In the muggle world, obviously. I've been trained since I was a young child for it…and I continued my work after I entered Hogwarts."

"It makes sense," Draco said mildly. "You would have been recruited for your reasoning abilities and obvious intelligence. It explains a lot actually. You disappear for three or so days at a time and come back with a few bruises but looking exhilarated. Not to mention the case file you left out three weeks ago. I peeked," he said with a shrug. _And this is why you're supposed to burn them, Granger. Good job._

"Are you a spy for the side of Light?" asked Ron quietly.

"It's not that cut and dry in the muggle world…I suppose I work for the side of light if anything. It hasn't always been that way, but I'm good enough now that I can choose my jobs. But don't sugarcoat it, hon. I'm a paid killer. I save the world but it costs lives and at the end of the day, there's a lot of blood on my hands."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ginny queried.

"One of my jobs went wrong. I was assigned to liquidate a target with whom I had some…history. He had managed to wipe out my entire team, I'd killed his mad lover, all in all, we weren't the best of friends. The mission went sour…I was compromised at very high levels. My parents…were the innocent bystanders. The bastards killed mum, dad, and Melville and kidnapped Genes. I was ambushed and had the crap beaten out of me. When I came to I went to rescue her…but I was too late."

"Liquidate is such a kind term for it," murmured Harry.

"I know it's a lot to absorb. I also realize that this may…change the way you see me. I wish I could have told you sooner, but my identity is one of the best kept secrets in the muggle world…"

"I thought you were compromised," Ron interjected.

"I was compromised by one of my trainers. She was a crazy one…handled my training from age five to age nine or so. She knew nothing about me except that my name was Hermione G. It wouldn't be hard to find out that I was the operative called Smoke…I've got a pretty distinctive resume. From there…some digging was all that was required. They took Genes to pump her for info they could use on me, and when she proved useless, they killed her."

"I'm so sorry, Mione," Ginny said gently. She uncurled from the couch and hugged Hermione tightly. "That must have been awful. And to not have anyone to go to…I can't imagine."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione whispered. Ron came over and joined the hug, followed by Draco. Ron cringed when Draco joined in but said nothing. Harry was the last to pile onto the group hug, but he was not far behind the others.

"Thank you, guys. I was so scared to tell you…that you might think everything about me was a lie. It's not, by the way. I've been the more honest with the lot of you than with anyone else in the world, save another operative I work with. Your friendship means a lot."

"You'll always have our friendship, Fuzzball," Draco said cheerfully. "You are what you are."

They pulled away and Hermione gave a dazzling grin. _That went well. _"I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a nap before dinner…you all want to meet up here? We can have the house elves bring something up. Dumbledore's telling everyone else that my parents died in a car crash, so no one's going to question it. There are logistical details to deal with, but for now…I guess it's over."

"For now, eh? We'll see you later, Mione. If you need someone…" Ron blushed.

"I know, Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "Thanks." Harry, Ron and Ginny left, talking amongst themselves and Draco draped himself in an armchair. _Round 2, let's fight._

"There's more to this story, Frizz-face. Out with it." Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm…involved…with Remus Lupin."

Draco gasped theatrically. "How absolutely scandalous!" he teased. "What's your point, exactly? I mean I'm trying to get involved with a Weasley and no one's hunted me down yet."

"Give it time. In any case, I'm glad you approve, Goldilocks, because he's sort of in my room right now and we need to get him out of the area without arousing suspicion." _Or anything else._

"Not a problem," Draco replied. "I'll see him out and start the news that he helped you out with funeral arrangements and was taking care of some details. No one will care."

He strolled into her room, where Remus was lounging on the bed, perusing a copy of 'Slaughterhouse 5.' He looked up and raised his eyebrow, then returned to the passage he was reading, finished, and closed the book.

"Hey, Draco. I'm guessing she told you."

"Obviously, or I'd be hexing someone out of existence by now."

"Right. How did it go?"

"Better than I thought it would," Hermione admitted. "I think it hasn't quite hit them yet…they'll have lots of questions when they come for dinner."

"Mmm. And how are you?"

"I'm…fine. It was less difficult than I thought it would be, so I suppose that's good."

"Where do you two go from here?" Draco asked curiously.

"I have to leave on a mission in the morning," Remus said quietly. "Sorry about the short notice, Hermione, but you know Albus."

"I know I'm lucky we're still in one piece," she agreed. "Where are you staying tonight?" Remus merely smiled in response.

"I'll stop by after dinner to talk to you about what to do with your parents' house, okay?"

Draco snorted and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing. It's fine. You two kids just try to keep it down, okay?" Hermione blushed, remembering Tonks.

Remus rose off the bed, setting Hermione's book down. _He's really very graceful._

"You can take it, if you'd like. It's an interesting study of the human psyche in a wartime situation. Tell me what you think."

Remus smiled slightly and nodded at her. They shared an intense look while Draco watched with interest.

"Turn your head, Vanilla Ice."

"Cotton Ball, I—"

"Turn your head, Draco." Draco sighed and turned his back on them. Hermione and Remus shared a gentle, lingering kiss, before pulling away and switching back into professional mode. _Wow. _Draco finished making gagging noises and turned around.

"If you've wretched on the carpet, you get to clean it," Hermione said mildly, not breaking Remus' gaze.

"I'll see you around ten-thirty, Hermione," Remus murmured. He pulled away and strolled through the door as Draco held it. Draco followed him through then closed the door, turning back to wink at Hermione.

"'Night, Broom Hilda," he teased.

"Get out of here Casper," she retorted.

Hermione smiled to herself and laid down on her bed, sighing contentedly. _You've lost a lot, Granger, but you've gained quite a bit as well. You'll make it. You'll make it and then some._


	17. Chapter 17

So, Innogen was my super-quick reviewer for last chapter (I think I got your name wrong last time you reviewed…sorry!). Severus has magically disappeared from last chapter…I really need to proofread better!

Hippiechick: I really enjoyed writing the Draco-Hermione stuff too!

Lil: Yeah, euphemisms make the world go round. Shag him this weekend!!

Draccy: Thanks for including the typo—made it easier to find and fix! As I said, writing the Draco-Hermione dialogue was lots of fun.

Hand3: It's a sign of how many typos I've been making that it doesn't throw you anymore…

Mac1: I actually have a friend whom I call Casper the Unfriendly Ghost (or Cas for short). It's a fine line between white and clear.

Anyways, away we go!!

--Aimes (who is still bruised from Taxi Smackdown)

* * *

Draco came back to Hermione's room and tossed himself into an armchair with a grin. "So. What happened?"

"I killed the bitch that sold me out and went into shutdown mode. Threw myself at him and shagged his brains out…realized what I'd done…Tonks talked me down…went back and had a talk with him…"

"And he admitted that he's been lusting after you for years!" he finished gleefully. _Ugh, he's going to blackmail me with this for the rest of our natural lives._

"Hardly, Translucent-One" Hermione laughed. "But we both admitted that we were interested in more than a one-night thing…more like multiple nights…or more."

"Very nice. I'm happy for you Furball," he replied. "Both of you. You deserve some joy in your lives."

Hermione sighed and grinned. "Yeah. And he's bloody fabulous in bed. Gods, I'm turning into one of those girls." _But that is definitely okay with me._

"There are worse things than liking the person you're shagging."

"Name five."

"Not shagging the person you like."

"That's only one. Besides, I don't know why you two aren't together yet. All you ever do is stare at each other. I mean, if Remus and I can get it together, why can't you two?"

"It'll happen, eventually," he shrugged. "Get some rest, Curly."

"Mmmhmm," Hermione hummed as she drifted off to sleep once more. "'Night, Blondie." Two hours later her cell phone rang.

_What does a girl have to do in this bloody place to get some time to herself? All I want is a nap!_

"Yeah."

"Smoke?"

"Oh hell, ZT. I'm so sorry I didn't call. I got your message. Craven's too. They were both pretty much the same thing…seeing if I'm alright." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, enjoying the cocoon of warmth under her comforter.

"When will you be ready to deploy again?" _Work, work, work.__ He's really got to get a life._

"Well…I'd like a month to get balanced. But I can leave whenever you wish. Also, Craven's got a lead on Matthew Shams. I want to take the case…will you approve it?"

"I already did. Craven's being commissioned by us. I admit, I like him more than I thought I would."

"He does grow on you. We're leaving for that in three weeks then…I'll be ready. A weekend gig, yeah?"

"Scratch that, you'll leave this weekend. No rest for the wicked or their hunters. Craven's bloody expensive, by the way."

"And he probably gave you a discount. He usually runs as expensive as I do when I go freelance."

"Bloody hell, he gave us a huge discount then. I've always wondered why you stick with us when you could go solo and make a hell of a lot more."

"Because, money only gets you so far. Family, loyalty…those things matter. And let's face it, ZT, you are my family. You and Craven. Besides, I'm set for life. My net worth probably rivals Bill Gates'. Now it's all about who I want to work with…and that happens to be you."

"Lord, that placid ex-professor of yours really _has _gotten to you. Don't go too soft on me, Smoke. Where's the girl who can take out an army without ruining her nails?"

"Did you happen to miss Mella's body on the bathroom floor? I fixed my makeup while she bled to death." _Well, maybe not…but a girl's gotta keep her reputation._

"Ah, that's the Smoke I know. By the way, don't use and lose this guy. You were glowing after you kissed him…" his voice became quiet. "Of all my operatives, Smoke, you deserve some happiness the most. Take it when life offers it."

"You have no idea how much I've taken, ZT. None."

"Didn't need to hear that. I'll see you in a few days for a quick briefing before you go."

"Yes sir. Would you tell Craven I'll call him eventually?"

"Certainly. Goodnight, Smoke."

"Goodnight, ZT." _I should get up and shower for dinner with my friends. Is it bad that I just want to find him and touch him? Yeah, it's bad. Bad Granger! You can kiss him later, now you spend time with your friends!_

Hermione climbed out of bed and padded to the shower, stripping as she walked and letting the spray stream over her. _There's a bad combination of factors here, my friend. You've lost your entire family, he's your first, the relationship is young and was formed under pressure, and there's the battle syndrome. How much have the extenuating circumstances directed the flow of this relationship? _She mechanically worked the shampoo in and began to rinse it._ You've been through this before. Last time you ended up drunk and contemplating suicide. Now you're obsessed with fucking your former professor. Do you care about him?_ She opened the conditioner bottle.

_Yes._

_Love him?_ Her fingers massaged the cream into her scalp.

_Yes. _

_Is this right?_ Hot streams of water rinsed the conditioner out, and rivulets of water ran down her body.

_I don't know._

_Maybe you should discuss this with him…get his impressions. It affects him as much as it affects you. You've detached, Granger, and it's fine for you but not for him. If you want to destroy the humanity inside you and then get drunk and stare at the barrel of a gun when the emotional barrier overloads, that's your business. But you need to be honest if you're pulling someone else into it. Then again, he leaves tomorrow and then this is over…maybe you should spend your remaining time not talking about death._ She worked the soap into her body and rinsed it off quickly, decided. She would speak to him about it. Honesty was the best policy here…not always, mind you, but in this instance.

Hermione dried herself quickly and charmed her hair dry, letting it go in all directions carelessly. She pulled on some skintight jeans, a bra, and a t-shirt. She went barefoot, grabbing an oversized sweatshirt from her chair and pulling it on. Hermione went out to the common room and collapsed on the couch. Draco looked up from his transfigurations book momentarily.

"Isn't that my sweatshirt?" he queried, absorbed in the book.

"House elves put it in my laundry, it's mine now." Hermione picked up a History of Magic Text.

"Does that mean I can keep the hot pink thong?" Hermione almost dropped her book, but kept her balance.

"Depends. Have you worn it?"

"Once or twice."

"Consider it a gift." They both burst out laughing. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Enter," Hermione called.

The wards unlocked and Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ginny asked easily.

"Never, my dear. Come in, sit down, I took care of the food," Draco said breezily. "Oh the benefits of being Head Boy." Everyone came and sat and before long, Draco and Ginny were involved in a game of Wizard's Chess while Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in front of the fire, chatting and nibbling at sandwiches.

"So, Hermione," Ron said quietly. "How does this affect our futures?"

"Well, I'll probably continue with jobs while I'm here, but not frequently. After I get out? Maybe I'll be an auror or work with the Order…I don't know. I haven't decided really. I won't be leaving the magical world, if that's what you're concerned about. And I'd never drag anyone into it…although Remus has gotten involved by default."

"What does that mean?" Harry pushed.

"I've seen him on several of my missions this year. The criminal underworlds are colliding in the worst kind of way."

"Look Mione, you can date whoever you want, but do me a favor, and don't do anything too quickly or for the wrong reasons, okay?"

"Have faith in me, Ron," Hermione said wryly.

"And with that, I think we should bust into the cake," Ginny said cheerily.

"I second that," Draco said quickly. He cut the cake the house elves had graciously provided and served to everyone. Before long, the room was alight with conversation once more. With a few hours Ginny and Draco were practically sitting on each other's laps and Harry was shooting glances at the door. _Amazing what some sangria can do._

Hermione stood up and stretched. "I've got to finish up some paperwork."

Harry was on his feet in seconds. "Okay, we'll see you later, yeah 'Mione?"  
"Of course. As of tomorrow it's back to the usual for me," she said with a grin. Ron shot her an odd glance as he followed Harry to the door. _Or perhaps I shouldn't have alluded to the fact that it's not back to the usual for me tonight…smart, Granger._

She ushered them out and turned back to Ginny and Draco. "Hey guys, keep it in Draco's room, okay?"

"Sure," Draco replied distractedly.

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously. _Shit. Should I tell her or not?_

"Well beyond the fact that I really don't want to know what you two do behind closed doors?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied mildly. "I mean, it's not like we're going to be shagging or anything." Draco looked disappointed.

Before Hermione could decide what to tell her, a knock sounded. _Dammit__. I hate knocking. Knocking should be banned._ She glanced at Draco who shrugged. She gave up and opened the door with a resigned sigh.

"Hi," Remus said softly, taking in the sight of her.

"Hey," she replied with a smile, stepping back to allow him entry. "Did you see Ron and Harry out there?"

"Yes, from my vantage point hidden in a corridor," he laughed. "They didn't see me."

"And why exactly would it be a problem if they did?" Ginny piped up with an amused expression.

_How shall I phrase this delicately?_

"I'm shagging Hermione," Remus replied to Ginny. _Not the phrasing I would have chosen._

"Try not to spread that around," Ginny advised. "Harry and Ron might try something foolish. So are you sticking around here for awhile?"

"Leaving tomorrow," Remus said with a shrug. _What is going on here?_ Hermione struggled to grasp the mundane conversation.

"You two should retreat to 'Mione's room then. Keep it down, yeah?"

"Keep what down?" Remus asked innocently. Ginny and Draco snorted simultaneously.

"And on that note, we bid you goodnight," Hermione interjected, taking Remus by the arm and leading him out of the room.

Draco and Ginny barely heard them, already involved in another deep conversation. _They spend way too much time talking._


	18. Chapter 18

Hippiechick was my super quick reviewer last chapter. Always a pleasure, my dear.

Mac1: I grew up with two sisters…I'm pretty good at making up retarded insults on the spot.

Lil: Did you shag him?

Hand3: Here I am updating for you.

HG Snape: Thank you for your lovely comment. I'm glad you're enjoying this little tale…

Draccy: Well, that was one of the most flattering reviews I've ever read if not the most flattering! I'm humbled that you think so highly of my writing, thank you. As for your questions…well, what is love but the ultimate addiction? So if you're asking if she's addicted to him, I'd have to say yes but only because that is the nature of what we would call love. I've tried to explore it a bit more in this chapter…after some fun fluff, of course.

**Extra special A/N:** Thank you soooo much to all of you who read and reviewed Blue Lotus. If anyone else happens to read this A/N, I beg you to go and read Blue Lotus and give me some comments…it's very different from what I usually write and I'd love more feedback.

--Aimes

* * *

Hermione locked the door behind them and warded it just in case. _Wouldn't do to have an overexcited Draco bursting in at a vital moment.__ And a silencing charm is only polite. _Remus wandered over to sit on the bed, leaning against her headboard and watching her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as she moved to the window, pulling it open to gaze out over Hogwarts grounds. _He's leaving tomorrow. Damn._ She took a deep breath, letting her thoughts loose. The breeze hit her, fanning her hair out behind her as she breathed in the scent of rain. _This is what I expected, of course. He couldn't stay forever or even very long, and I knew that. It was really a question of which one of us got tapped for a new mission first. _

The hands on her shoulders startled her out of her reverie.

"I thought you were just coming to open the windows," Remus teased. Hermione turned to him with a grin.

"It was a ploy to get you standing so I can take your clothes off," she replied.

"Mission accomplished," he laughed, twirling a finger into her curly hair.

"Easiest mission I've had in years," she noted as she let her hands linger at his waist, hooking fingers into his belt loops.

"I've got a mission tomorrow," he said, pulling a face.

"I noticed," she replied wryly, sitting on the window ledge and pulling him closer. She gazed up at him.

"I'll be gone indefinitely," he told her, more quietly. "We're saying goodbye for quite awhile, I should think." He nudged her legs apart so he could stand between them, pressed against her body, and rested his chin on the top of her head. The breeze hit her back and she shivered. _Or maybe that's due to his hands tracing patterns on my back._

"Probably," she agreed. "Indefinite missions always end up taking months. If you get killed, I'll be really ticked off," she warned. Hermione turned her head and pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Duly noted. Will you resurrect me?" he teased.

"Depends on how well you shag me tonight," she countered. "You'll have to be _really_ good." She felt his breath hitch and his heartbeat quicken, but he controlled himself.__

"Is that a challenge?" Remus felt the heat surge through his body.

"Sure is." She smiled against his chest and he felt tingles run down his spine. He stepped backward, pulling her into a standing position. His hands slid down to her waist and he nuzzled her cheek.

"These jeans look uncomfortable," he murmured in her ear. "I think I should do you a favor and remove them." His hands slid around to her front and unfastened the jeans. Within moments they were on the ground and he lifted her out of them.

"I'll have you know those jeans are pretty comfy," she breathed. A shock of wind hit her bare legs from the open window and she shivered.

"Do you want to put them back on?"

"Not really," she conceded. "But if I haven't got pants on, it's only right that you shouldn't have pants on." Her fingers were already working on his pants, and in moments they were on the floor.

"Now who said anything about fairness?" Remus teased. He kicked his pants out of the way and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione raised her hands to grip his shoulders and realized he was holding her wrists tightly against her body. She struggled slightly before pulling back to gaze up at him in confusion. He merely smiled.

Suddenly he lifted her and carried her to the bed where he gripped her wrists above her head once more. _Whoa, what's going on?_ He slid her shirt above her head and with a few twists she was bound to her headboard. He didn't waste time with her bra, simply tearing it to remove it. Remus gazed silently down at her, the animal in him flashing through his eyes. _Damn that's hot. _

"Remus?" she murmured. He didn't answer but continued to watch her, eyes sparking with intensity. He leaned closer to her and inhaled her scent before nuzzling her neck and darting his tongue out to taste her. Hermione gasped.

Remus wandered down her body, memorizing the taste, smell, and feel of her with agonizing care. He lingered in some spots, kissing and sucking on her, letting his hands trace the shape of her body. He pulled off her panties and tossed them away. His eyes flickered up to catch her gaze before he dipped his head between her legs. Hermione whimpered and struggled as he licked at her. Remus gripped her by the waist to hold her still and glanced up at her before returning to his task. Within moments, Hermione was screaming his name as she came. He continued down her body without comment or pause, and when he finally hit her toes he sucked at a few of them gently. She moaned softly, bits of electricity shooting up her spine.

When he was finished, he rose to his knees moved off the bed, letting his gaze skim possessively over her prone form. Hermione turned her head to watch him, mind still hazy. Remus wasted no time removing the remainder of his own clothing and returning to her. He knelt on the bed between her legs and lowered himself over her. Ever silent, he kissed her once more, staking his claim on her, before thrusting into her swiftly. He stilled himself, absorbing the memory of the way she felt, her muscles clamping around him. Hermione rocked her hips impatiently and he gazed down at her for a moment before withdrawing and thrusting into her once more. Their rhythm built rapidly and Hermione felt climax building in her once more. She gripped him tightly with her legs as she came, crying out raggedly. She heard him whisper her name in her ear reverently as he followed her over the edge.

Remus collapsed against her then shifted to the side, pulling his weight off her. He released her wrists and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the blankets over them.

_That was really good._

Hermione fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in his arms.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. _Why did I wake up? Oh, because he woke up and I felt the change in breathing patterns. Argh, damn training kicks in at the most annoying times. I mean, all I want to do is have a gorgeous post-sex sleep. Is it too much to ask? Why is he awake?_

"Why are you awake?" she mumbled against his bare chest.

His arms tightened reflexively before loosening. "Sorry to wake you," he apologized. "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" She abandoned the warm comfort of his body to pull away and catch his eye. _Late night thinking is never a good sign._

"Nothing in particular," he responded, but she'd caught the flicker in his eyes.

"Don't bullshit me, Remus," she warned. "I've dealt with better liars than you." _Hell, I am a better liar than you!_

"Sorry," he said with the ghost of a smile. "Forgot. I was just thinking about how things have changed."  
"Ah yes, I had that mental dialogue in the shower earlier."

"How'd yours turn out?"

"Well I came to the general conclusion that I should probably talk to you about it since my internal dialogues are not particularly helpful in terms of interpersonal relationships. However if you were ever to go postal and pull a gun on me, my internal dialogue would handle it beautifully."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever 'go postal.'"

"Mmmhmm. So…in your own words from only days ago: communicate," she ordered.

"You first." Hermione raised an eyebrow. _Or I could start._

"I was realizing that I've been trained from years to detach from potentially damaging emotions—regret, fear, doubt. A couple of times over the years a particularly bad mission has overloaded my emotional barrier and left me drunk and staring down the barrel of a gun. Which was always fine before, but not so fine now, I suppose."

"Not fine at all," he agreed. "I was thinking about how hard it is to put myself in danger now that I've got you to come home to. And I don't even want to contemplate the idea of you going into a dangerous situation."

"Think of it as motivation to stay alive," she suggested. "That's how I'm looking at it. No one said this would be easy, Remus. We're both used to being alone, I think. I've never really had to worry about someone else. Even my family was so far removed from what I do that they were never a real concern."

"I know," he replied. "After Lily and James died and Sirius went to prison, I became reckless for awhile. I had no one left, though I kept that spark of hope that Sirius would be freed. And after he died…"

"You closed off," she finished quietly. "There was no one left and you didn't want anyone, for that matter. So much easier to contemplate dying if you're not leaving anyone behind." He didn't answer. "No one to leave behind the way the others left you behind," she said gently. Remus stiffened against her, gazing beyond her, out the window. _And there we have the crux of the matter._

"I know it's okay to be angry at them," he said, his voice low. "And I'm angry whether I say it or not. I'm angry at James, I'm angry at Lily, and I'm livid at Sirius. That's where I've been for the last decade. Angry and empty and alone. And just when the anger was beginning to fade, Sirius went and got himself killed, leaving me angry again. Only then I was also left with the default responsibility of making sure nothing ever happened to Harry and that he grew up with some semblance of normality, as though I knew what it was. And finally…finally! I did it. Harry was set to grow into a perfectly healthy man, I had a few friends once more, and I was set to live out the rest of my life in relative solitude. I was even free to get myself killed on a mission for the Order. And now…I'm not."

"So you're angry at me," Hermione concluded.

"I don't mean that—" he started. Hermione put her hand on his lips.

"You can be angry at me," she said calmly. "It was easier when I was out of reach for you; when you didn't have a chance at happy ever after."

"I suppose," he admitted. "Easier, but not better. Being in love is hard as hell, but…well, I suddenly understand why some people sacrifice everything for it. So maybe I'm angry. But not at you. I'm angry that I love you so much but I still have to risk losing you like I've lost everyone else."

"I know. But love isn't really optional." _And I'm pretty far in love with you, I think._ "And in most cases, neither is risk," she continued. "Gods know my life would be a hell of a lot easier without caring for you but there's nothing in the universe that could make me stop."

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"It leaves us in love with each other and pragmatically facing the fact that one day one of us may not come back from a mission. And we're choosing to just ignore that thought and enjoy each other while we can."

"That's more or less what I figured," he said with a smile. "I'd like to get back to enjoying now if it's all the same to you."

"Albus will kill us both if you're too tired to go on your mission come morning," Hermione chided.

"I'll die happy," he shrugged. "But maybe you're right." His hands were drifting over her body.

"How very convincing," she said dryly. "What with your wandering hands and all." Remus yawned suddenly.

"Maybe you really are right," he admitted at her pointed look. "But I expect amazing morning sex as a consolation prize." **_I'm_**_ not going to argue! _He nestled his face into her hair, letting the clean citrus smell envelop him. "Sing me a song," he requested as his eyes began to close. Hermione chuckled against him.

"I think not, you spoiled werewolf."

"Please?" He broke away from her to hit her with his best sad-puppy look. She chuckled again.

"Fine," she conceded. "What shall I sing?" Remus grinned brilliantly and settled back against her.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"How bloody helpful," she grumbled. "Let's see then…" she pondered for a moment, racking her brain for a good song.

"Hello, I've waited here for you…everlong. Tonight I throw myself into and out of the red, out of her head she sang. Come down and waste away with me, down with me. Slow how you wanted it to be. In over my head, out of her head she sang: and I wonder when I sing along with you if anything could ever feel this real forever…if anything could ever be this good again. The only thing I'll ever ask of you, you gotta promise not to stop when I say when, she sang.

"Breathe out so I can breathe you in…hold you in. And now I know you've always been out your head, out of her head, I sang. And I wonder when I sing along with you if anything could ever feel this real forever…if anything could ever be this good again. The only thing I'll ever ask of you, you gotta promise not to stop when I say when, she sang. And I wonder, when I sing along with you, if anything could ever feel this real forever…if anything could ever be this good again. The only thing I'll ever ask of you, you gotta promise not to stop when I say when…" She trailed off into silence as she sensed his breathing even out and he slipped into sleep.

Hermione lay awake for a few moments, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her, his body against hers.

_Perfect._

A/N: The song is Everlong by the Foo Fighters. You can find it on their album 'The Colour and the Shape.'


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, this chapter took forever because my life picked up speed rather suddenly. Quite like a train headed for a cliff. Here it is in any case and it's bound to annoy some people because it's the last 'real' chapter. After this you get an epilogue and then we're done for the moment.

I'm still considering working on another story...it may just happen, but not for awhile.

Hand3 was my super quick reviewer for the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, love.

Hippiechick: you're creative enough for me!!

Draccy: here you go, grasshopper. Enjoy. Oh, and yes I really did get hit by a taxi. Bloody Cairo driving.

Mac1: Thank you for the review my dear, the next chapter will be forthcoming.

Lil: Men suck.

Sphinxey: Hello and a great big welcome! Thank you for reviewing and I'm very glad you're enjoying the story!

Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed Blue Lotus. I may add another chapter to that with a switched POV, but we'll see. I've already written it but I'm still debating whether to post.

--Aimes

* * *

They both awoke almost simultaneously. Hermione opened her eyes lazily and stretched. Her gaze was met by silvery blue eyes that were still smoky and clouded from sleep.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she replied drowsily. "What time is it?"

"No idea. Do you have class this morning?"

"Yeah, Snape at nine. I'm sure he'll be ever-so-glad to see me," she said wryly. _Although he might be somewhat happy I'm still alive. _She thought of his glower. _Of course it's not particularly likely._

"What time are you supposed to leave?" she asked Remus softly.

"I don't know," he replied mildly. "I don't even know what time it is now," he reminded her.

Hermione pulled away from him to check her clock and his arms tightened. "I didn't say I care," he noted. "If you were late, Draco or Ginny would have been pounding on your door by now and Albus knows where I am if he needs me."

"Ah, so then what's your idea?" _As though I don't know._

"Fabulous morning sex," he said instantly. "But first we need to finish talking."

"About?" Hermione asked with amusement.

"You'll wait for me?" he queried hesitantly. _Is he a complete moron? _She pulled away to hit him with an incredulous look.

"You're an idiot. I cannot believe you even asked me that. Of _course_ I'll wait for you, wanker!" She glared at him impressively.

He was silent for a moment then reached up to caress her face. _Damn. Hard to stay angry when he does that._

"I'll wait," she reassured him. "And I assume you'll do likewise. I also assume you will return as quickly as possible if only for the fantastic morning sex we still haven't had."

"We should rectify that problem," he agreed.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss first?" she teased as her hands wandered beneath the sheets.

"Nothing comes to mind," he gasped. "Except..."

"What is it then?" Hermione said impatiently, stilling her hands.

"When I come back I intend to propose. Do you intend to say yes?" _Propose?_

"Propose what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"A plan to reintegrate Death Eaters into society," he responded sarcastically. "What do you _think_ I'm going to propose?" He was nearly panicked with nerves and fought to control the defensive snarkiness. _He's beautiful._

"Wait till after graduation," she advised, resuming her previous actions.

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" she retorted as she disappeared beneath the sheets. Remus groaned in response.

An hour or so later, Hermione climbed out of bed with a grunt and proceeded to her bathroom to shower. Remus dropped his head back onto the pillow and sprawled out contentedly trying not to think about whatever mission he had to complete. The indefinite duration annoyed and concerned him. In the past indefinite had meant everything from two days to seven months. He couldn't imagine spending seven months away from her. And had he just proposed to her? Not very romantic, he noted. He would have to do something about that. He smiled to himself and rose from the bed, thinking that he probably had time to work out something really impressive.

Hermione showered quickly and dressed while Remus showered, glancing at her watch and realizing it was barely seven o'clock. _Propose. He intends to propose. Well, of all the things I imagined for myself at this point in my life, he chose something that never made the list._ She grinned. Remus exited the bathroom and gave her a curious look.

"What are you smiling about?"

"That P-word you used earlier," she replied cheekily.

"Ah yes, that one. Generally associated with the L-word or one of its derivates," he replied pedantically. She tossed off a rude gesture as she rose from the armchair where she'd been pulling on her shoes.

"Now that's not very nice behavior towards someone who used the P-word," he admonished.

"Piss off," she retorted with a laugh. "What's our plan for the moment?"

"You and the planning. Such an organized spy. Don't you ever wing it?"

Hermione considered some of her past missions. _Well there was the time that my escape route was closed off and I ended up rappelling down a twelve story building in Germany using fishing line. Always wondered why that guy had so much fishing line in his closet._

"I'm not very spontaneous," she acquiesced mildly. "So I'm assuming you're going to see Albus while I snitch some breakfast from the house-elves and we meet back here?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," he shrugged. Hermione moved toward the door but he caught her as she passed him, pulling her against him. "You're not getting off that easily," he teased as he leaned to kiss her.

"Thank the gods," she replied with a smile as she returned the gentle lingering kiss. "I would hate to think you're going soft."

He pressed against her. "What would give you that idea?"

Hermione laughed but it was muffled by his mouth descending on hers once more. After a few moments she pulled away. "There's a time and a place for everything and I just showered," she told him as she headed for the door. "I'll see you in a little while."

Remus heaved a great theatrical sigh and followed her out the door.

* * *

"That's all then, sir?" Remus asked, having received a thirty-minute brief on his current task. Not very complicated overall, a simple reconnaissance and removal job in Hungary. The recon would take the longest, trying to figure out if the wizard in question was acting alone or part of an organized group of Death Eaters. You can kill the leader but not the cause, it seemed. Many days Remus felt that the overall number of Death Eaters was increasing, not decreasing. And the Ministry of Magic preferred to let the Order take care of such issues—outside their jurisdiction, as Kingsley Shacklebolt had told him several hundred times.

"That will be all Remus. Go have some breakfast and try to leave before nine o'clock," Dumbledore ordered. "Good luck."

"Thank you, sir," Remus said politely as he left. He strode quickly back to Hermione and Draco's quarters, entering the common room and taking a seat on the couch. Hermione entered only moments after him, juggling a large tray with steaming bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches, danishes, fruit, and a pot of coffee.

"Where's Draco?" Remus asked curiously.

"No idea," Hermione shrugged. "Probably with Ginny somewhere. The annoying bugger's a pretty early riser."

"Earlier than six a.m.?"

"Yeah. Although I qualify anything before six as night. Help yourself," she indicated the tray she'd set down as she curled on the couch next to him with a slice of melon.

They ate with pleasant conversation, both delicately avoiding the imminent end of the morning. At eight-thirty, Hermione looked at the clock and sighed.

"He'll kill me if I'm late," she said apologetically.

"I should be gone by now too," he agreed.

They both rose and exited the room after checking to make sure no one was lingering near her quarters. Remus expected her to cut away from him at the main hall and head for class, but she followed him outside the castle.

"You're going to be late," he noted.

"Ah well, not like I was winning any popularity contests with Snape anyways," Hermione shrugged.

They walked silently, hands entwined, to the edge of the grounds.

"Guess this is goodbye then," Remus murmured, turning to her.  
"Yep, for the moment," she agreed.

Remus studied her for a moment, memorizing her face. Gentle brown eyes laced with honey that he had seen turn to rock traced by fire on more than one occasion. Full lips with a ready smile from which he'd heard so many confirmations of death to employers. Curly hair so often hidden beneath shockingly coloured wigs. His gaze wandered back to her eyes which flickered with something he did not immediately recognize.

Remus leaned down and caught her in a gentle kiss, reluctant to let go, to turn away, to leave. What had once seemed so simple: receive orders, leave, fulfill mission, return, was now fraught with fear and unease. Even during the height of Voldemort's power, Remus had never been so averse to leaving.

Hermione returned his kiss, her arms wrapped around him, her mind clinically noting that she should get to class and let him get to work. She felt his body against hers, muscular but gentle. She pulled away and smiled. _He'll be back soon. And I'll graduate soon. And then...the P-word._

"See you later, alligator," she drawled in the southern accent she'd used on him so many times.

"In awhile crocodile," he replied, remembering when she had shared the silly childhood rhyme with him before shooting a vodka and cranberry and killing a drug lord.

He turned away and disapparated without further comment.

Hermione stared at the spot where he'd been for a moment then turned and walked back into her life. _For the moment._


	20. Epilogue

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. We've hit the end and this is the wrap-up.

Hippiechick was my superquick reviewer last chapter. Sorry that took so long, my dear, I'm still alive!

Hand3, Lil, thanks for the feedback. All greatly appreciated, I assure you.

Nenharmen: You're a sweetheart. Thank you for the lovely review and the sweet compliments. I doubt I'll ever be a famous writer (or famous anything, really) but if I am, you can be sure I'll end my bits at awkward moments.

Mac1: this is the end, sadly. If you really want more of my stuff, you can click on my profile and read my other stories (if you haven't already). Potholes is first, followed by Saved the World and Normal's last. (You'll understand what I'm talking about when you read them).

Draccy: a short review's better than no review!!

Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!!

--Aimes

* * *

****

**To: SexGodAssassin **

**From: Smoke**

**Subject: I Hate Your Email Address You Pompous Ass**

****

_**Matthew,**_

**_Confirmed elimination of Bartolomew Rainlander. He wasn't too difficult to eliminate between the two of us. _**

**_On another note, thank you so much for the gorgeous wedding gift. I'm sure that Remus will figure out what to do with the zebra print thong sometime soon. The book is already being put to use. I'm really glad our profession keeps us in shape._**

_**I'm not available next weekend, regrettably, as Remus and I do have to finish some work for the Order of the Phoenix. Tuesday will be fine, however, and I can definitely do some recon in Peru. I'll be in Brazil anyways. **_

_**I've already reminded ZT that I'm taking a honeymoon in a week and we'll be gone for a month. I know it's traditional to leave after the wedding, but things came up so we postponed it for two weeks to take care of business.**_

**_I also wanted to remind you that Tonks and Kingsley's engagement party is on Friday and if you don't come Tonks will castrate you with one of the cardboard party hats. It's likely to be painful. I'm quite sure Bill will force you to come in any case but I just wanted to add my own implied threat and Tonks' explicit one. Do give Bill my love and tell him that his mother's slowly coming to terms with his choice in lovers. Next time you visit her, avoid the acid green hair. She was more offended by that than the fact that her son was homosexual, so tone it down, tiger._**

_**Also, Ginny and Draco are coming to Italy to visit you so be prepared. They're sickeningly in love, quite like you and Bill. Sickeningly. Harry might visit as well so try to arrange the rooms so that he's not scarred for life. Well, anymore scarred than he was to begin with.**_

**_Oh, you asked how Remus ended up proposing to me? Well, it's a long and rather romantic story that involves our trip to Cairo. You remember that? The mission where we were supposed to find Nott and take him out and he ended up having died of dysentery from eating at a roadside shawarama vendor? Well we took a two day vacation and went horseback riding from Giza to Saqqara at night. The Western Desert is amazing at night. We stopped to have a snack midway and while I turned to get some food out of my saddle bag he got down on one knee. When I turned back he looked up at me and proposed, holding out the sapphire, diamond, and platinum ring his great-great grand uncle had designed and made for his future wife. That's the story. Don't you dare tell anyone, though. We're still telling people that Ron drugged us. _**

**_Now that I'm done playing cruise director and personal organizer, I'm going to go attend to more important things. Like my husband._**

_**Hope that leaves you with a lovely mental picture...**_

_**--H**_


End file.
